NFSBI (DISCONTINUED)
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: A new agent has joined the agency, another one with a difficult past. She's placed in the best team within the whole agency. But suddenly, Senators are being murdered, and the new Agent's past has got something to do with it. Will she and her collegues be able to let their past go and start a new? Or will they fail doing so? Rated M for future chapters, language, twists and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Reason We Are JEDI-Agents***

**JEDI: Justice Emergency Detective Intelligence**

* * *

Agents Ezra Bridger and Garazeb 'Zeb' Orrelios sat behind their desks.

"Who do you think this newbie is?" Zeb asked, looking at the empty desk at the other side of their group of desks.

"The Director said she was the best from the new trained agents." Ezra said and typed something on his computer. "I'll look it up."

"She you said." Zeb commented. "So a woman will be working with us."

After a few typing later, Ezra pressed a button as he went standing in front of the screen between his and Zeb's desk. A picture of a woman appeared on the screen. "This must be her." he said.

Zeb looked at the screen as he went standing in front of it too, seeing a black haired woman with a small nose and dark brown eyes. Her black uniform didn't cover the scar in her neck, which was a red line that was made with a knife or a whip.

"I wonder where she got that scar." Zeb said and turned to Ezra. "How good was she?"

Ezra typed again. "Clearly the best, she enrolled after 6 months the training program had started and worked herself to the level of professional. The trainers said she was determined to become a JEDI-Agent." Ezra replied as certificates appeared on the screen.

"She's good indeed." Zeb said as he saw the certificates.

"And you'll be experiencing it from today on." a voice above them said.

Both Ezra and Zeb looked up, seeing their Director standing there in his usual black leather uniform, his blonde hair brushed handsomely and his hawk-like blue eyes focused on them.

"When will she be here?" Ezra asked.

"I believe she is already standing behind you." their Director said and smiled at them.

Both turned around slowly, seeing a petite woman in a black JEDI-AGENT uniform with a lightsaber on her right. Her long black hair was wavy and reached 3 inches over her shoulders, her brown eyes were full of discipline and warrior straight like there sometimes was by their Director.

"You're the newbie?" Zeb asked, he seemed to be quite uncomfortable.

"My name's Alaika Antilles." the woman said. "I won't be referenced as 'newbie', okay?"

"Yes miss." Ezra &amp; Zeb immediately said.

"Good." Alaika said and went to her desk, placing some pictures next to her computer and a datapad in front of it. Then she went away to the girls' bathroom next to the elevators.

Zeb saw the Director was gone and walked to Alaika's desk.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked as he quickly walked over to Zeb.

Zeb picked a picture from the desk, seeing Alaika on it in purple clothing, holding two young girls in her arms while she smiled. Both girls wore white clothing, the oldest looking girl had blonde hair and the younger one black hair.

"Could they be her daughters?" Zeb asked.

"Ask her." Ezra said and went back to his desk. "We all have our reasons for becoming a JEDI-Agent."

Zeb sighed. "Yes, we do." he silently said as he looked at the picture again. He wished he could place himself in such a photo-frame with a woman by his side and a small Lasat baby in his arms.

"Zeb?" Ezra asked, but Zeb didn't react. "Zeb!"

Zeb said nothing, he just put the photo back, in _exactly_ the same spot.

Ezra just went back to his computer, he knew about Zeb's past and he didn't dare to ask. He knew all about the genocide on the Lasat species.

When Alaika returned, she saw immediately that there was something wrong with Zeb. "If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm open for it." was all she said before returning to her desk.

"Don't sit down, just take your bags." a familiar voice said. It was their boss Kanan Jarrus. He walked through the hallway of their group desks towards the elevator. "Death politician at Aqua Square."

The three did what was ordered and followed their boss to the elevator.

* * *

The team arrived quickly at Aqua Square, finding the apartment complex completely closed by local cops. They showed their identity cards and were let into the building.

Ezra &amp; Zeb took out their cameras and took pictures of the crime scene while Kanan talked to the police officer by the door and Alaika kneeled down by the body.

Alaika took out a wallet of the death Ithorian's pocket and looked on it. "Senator Tendau Bendon from Ithor." she identified him with a sigh. "He was a big supporter of retried JEDI-Agents as politicians and representatives within the Parliament and the Senate."

"Was he under our guidance?" Ezra asked.

"He didn't want to." Kanan replied and turned to Alaika. "Agent Antilles, would you please accompany me to the White House? I have to talk to President Organa."

"Of course sir." Alaika replied.

"Wait for Obi-wan until he arrives and return to your desks." Kanan ordered and took Alaika with him to the car to drive to the White House.

* * *

Alaika and Kanan were now standing by the gates of the White House.

Alaika didn't flinch when big FBI bodyguards asked for their ID's, she showed it to them.

"Special JEDI-Agent Kanan Jarrus from National Force-Sensitive Bureau of Intelligence and my fellow Agent Alaika Antilles. I have an appointment with President Organa." Kanan told.

"Alright, follow me." the FBI-agents said and brought them to the entrance of the White House.

The two JEDI-Agents entered the White House, seeing First Lady Breha Organa and her daughter Jessica. The FBI-Agents went to get President Organa from his office.

Lady Organa smiled as she saw Kanan and Alaika. "Mr. Jarrus, it's always nice to see you again. Who may this young Agent be?" she asked, looking at Alaika.

"My Lady, meet our newest recruit, Alaika Antilles." Kanan replied.

Lady Organa looked at Alaika, who smiled politely at her. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Organa. My family may not approve of what I'm saying right now, but I think both you and President Organa are some of the greatest people in the country." Alaika spoke.

"I'm flattered, young Agent Antilles, and I'm sure my husband will be too." Lady Organa said.

The door of President Organa's office opened and the FBI-agents came back, with the President.

"Ah, Kanan, it's good to see you." President Organa said, pulling Kanan into a hug before he noticed Alaika standing there. "And who may this young lady be?"

"President, meet our newest recruit, Agent Alaika Antilles." Kanan introduced her.

"Jagged Antilles's youngest daughter, I suppose." President Organa said.

Alaika got uncomfortable with that statement. Suddenly, tears came up in her eyes.

"Agent Antilles?" Kanan asked.

Alaika turned around and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" President Organa asked. "I've never seen anyone react like that before when I mentioned a parent."

"Difficult past maybe." Kanan replied. "Or not such a good relationship with her parents."

"That could be the answer." President Organa said. "You better go find her before she'll randomly gets lost in the building. We'll talk later."

"Of course, Mr. President." Kanan said and walked out of the room to find his new Agent. He found her sitting near the door.

"Alaika, come." Kanan said, saying her name in a kind voice.

Alaika stood up, not saying a word. But Kanan knew enough by just one look in her eyes, he knew now why she had ran off in tears.

"We will have to talk about this, you know." Kanan said as they walked off the stairs of the White House.

"I know." Alaika said in a soft voice. "But when?"

"When the time is right." Kanan replied before his phone started to ring. He picked it up. "Kanan Jarrus."

Alaika waited for Kanan to hang up.

"Yes Director." Kanan said before he hang up. "Another Senator is murdered, this time in a less pleasant neighborhood."

"Which neighborhood is it then?" Alaika asked in her usual alert voice.

Kanan smiled, "A neighborhood in Jefferson." he replied.

Alaika stiffed and stopped. "There's no way I'm going there." she angrily said.

"Why not?" Kanan asked. "I can't miss you there, you're a good agent. And rule #2 within the NFSBI is 'don't waste the good'."

"Family trouble." Alaika muttered. "And my whole family lives in Jefferson."

"C'mon, we'll help you out if something's up with your family." Kanan said.

"Okay then." Alaika said. "But after this, I will never go back to Jefferson again."

"That's alright to me." Kanan said as they got into his car. And they didn't talk the whole way to Jefferson.

* * *

When Alaika stepped out of the car in Jefferson, she ended up in the last part of the city she wanted to be, in the neighborhood her parents lived. She grew uncomfortable again, but she couldn't let herself go like in the White House, she had to stay strong.

"Where do we have to be?" Alaika asked.

"That house over there, Zeb's already there. I believe the Director is here too." Kanan replied, pointing at a house where police cars were standing.

People from the neighborhood, all blonde haired, were shouting ugly things at the black police officer at the door.

It made Alaika's blood boil and she couldn't hold herself from exploding. Alaika made her way to the crowd and started to yell furiously: "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BUSY WITH!? DISCRIMINATING POLICE OFFICERS BECAUSE OF THEIR HAIR AND SKIN COLOR?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO THOSE YOU DISCRIMINATE?! Hmm? Am I getting an answer yet?!"

The whole crowd had turned around and was staring with wide eyes at Alaika, who was standing tall in front of them, and very, very angry.

Kanan had looked at Alaika's outburst, and he knew there was something going on in this neighborhood that wasn't good at all.

Then a man approached them.

The man had short white blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a very ugly body that held traces of inbreeding.

"See who has finally returned to the community." the man said with amusement in his voice. "My black-head daughter Alaika. Couldn't save your own out there?"

"I have not returned to this community, father." Alaika spitted with disgust. "I have found a new family, a REAL family."

When Alaika's father was about to say something, the car of Alaika and Kanan's boss stopped. Director Skywalker stepped out of the driver's side, Dr. Kenobi out of the passenger's side.

Alaika's father looked at Director Skywalker with interest, and Alaika knew why.

Her boss send out authority from a high position, interest in making the world better, and above all, he has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Agent Jarrus, Agent Antilles." Director Skywalker greeted them. "Thank you for arriving at the crime scene, please follow me inside."

The four got away from the still stunned crowd and Alaika's father, into the building after showing their agency badges.

The body was lying in the living room, covered in blood.

"Kanan, will you assist Obi-wan where needed?" Director Skywalker asked. "I need Agent Antilles upstairs."

While Kanan went to help Dr. Kenobi, Alaika followed her Director upstairs.

"Director, you can call me Alaika." Alaika told.

"Just not out in public." Director Skywalker said as he turned around. "Then people will suspect something."

"I don't understand what you mean." Alaika said, very confused.

"I want to see you in my office when we've returned, and tomorrow, you tell me what's going on in this neighborhood." Director Skywalker whispered into her ear. His right shoulder was against her right shoulder, his gloved right hand on her right thigh.

Alaika didn't really suspect something when he did that, just a cozy talk.

They didn't find anything upstairs and just got downstairs again, where Kanan and Obi-wan had packed the death body.

"The body is bigger than we thought." Obi-wan said. "It won't fit in your car, Kanan's is just big enough."

"That's not a problem." Director Skywalker said. "I'll take Agent Antilles with me."

Kanan nodded and helped Obi-wan carrying the death Senator's body.

"Why are so many Senators dying?" Alaika asked out of nothing.

"I don't have a clue." Luke said. "Come, we need to go."

Alaika walked out of the house beside her Director. The police agents had apparently send the angry crowd home, but people were looking at her from the gardens.

Alaika was slightly surprised that her Director opened the car door for her. And he was even smiling at her!

Apparently, the people watching them were shocked. Alaika saw their faces as Luke drove them away, in the direction of the highway.

"Would you mind telling me right now what's going on there in Jefferson?" Luke asked.

Alaika sighed. "I rather don't talk about my childhood." she said.

"But if you never talk about it, it shall forever haunt you. And remember, we are not like them, we don't misuse the past of another to manipulate or whatever your father does." Luke told. "We're a family, a real family."

Alaika took a deep breath, then she started to tell. "As you may have seen, all people in the neighborhood are blond, ugly and stupid. My dad sees anyone with blonde hair as a superior human being, a noble one, brunettes and aliens standing just a small level below in the ranks as middle class. Redheads and blackheads are the lowest sort, they bring nothing good to a family, and if they're born, they should be beaten until they just break and kill themselves before they ever had a chance to love and get a child." Alaika said. "And I was one of those abused children. I managed to run away by finding out I was Force-Sensitive. The only thing I want is protecting my nieces against my father."

Her Director was silent.

"You don't understand it, do you?" Alaika asked angrily.

"I will never know where you went through." her Director replied. "But I know that child abuse is forbidden by law."

"My dad doesn't care a thing about laws. He thinks politics are stupid and unnecessary." Alaika commented. "He also hates Force-Sensitives."

"And you became a JEDI-Agent to flee the abuse?" her Director asked.

"No." Alaika replied. "I did this for my nieces, for Myri and Syal, and for my brother Wedge."

"They must be very important to you." her Director commented.

"They are." Alaika said. "Wedge was always there for me during our childhood years. And Syal is so perfectly rebellious, and Myri, she's like me."

"She's like you? How much then?" her Director asked.

"She has black hair too, she must go through the same things I had to go through. My brother would never hurt her, but my father….. he doesn't know the definition of family. Hair color is enough for him to judge you, except when there's something else going on, like Force-Sensitivity or things with politicians." Alaika said.

"I will help you to protect your nieces." her Director said. "All of us will."

"Thank you Director." Alaika said.

"There is no need to thank me." her Director said. "And please, call me Luke."

"Of course…. Luke." Alaika said, smiling as she tested his name. It sounded very unprofessional, but if he stood on it.

Luke smiled when he heard his name coming out of her mouth. Alaika clearly didn't know she was pretty. 'But you're going to change that.' a voice said in his head. 'Why not doing it now? She's right next to you.'

Luke shaked his head at the thought. He couldn't do anything now, she was way to vulnerable and would look even more weaker if he did it now. He had to wait, until she was stronger, trusting him more. And when she was stronger, she was even prettier.

* * *

Luke and Alaika arrived at the hidden headquarters.

Since the NFSBI was nothing but a secret organization what was in public only known as a police task force, they didn't have headquarters like other agencies. The headquarters were built in an abandoned industrial area, under the ground.

Several specific buildings were the entrance to the underground quarters.

Luke and Alaika went into one of the buildings that held an entrance to the quarters.

Luke typed the special code in the elevator, bringing them down to the level where Alaika worked.

"You go back to your team." Luke told her as Alaika had turned around after stepping out of the elevator. "I need to go to my office. Tell them what you told me, I assure you they will try to help you."

"Thank you, Luke." Alaika said and went to her own desk.

Luke went to the level where his office was, which was the lowest level of the quarters. He locked the door behind him, to be sure no one would disturb him, and sat down on the chair behind his desk.

Luke looked at the pictures on the wall on his right.

There was a picture of him with his parents and his sister when he was younger, one of him with his ex-wife Mara and their son Ben, a recent one of his niece and nephews, one of him with his sister and cousins, one of his aunt and uncle, one of his grandparents and several other family pictures.

Luke smiled at seeing them. He was lucky with such a family, feeling sorry for Alaika, who never had such a happy childhood. His parents were so happy when he told them he was Force-Sensitive and that he would create an agency to bring them all together. His mother, Senator Padmé Amidala, had even helped him with the administration and his father, U.S. Marshall Anakin Skywalker, had secretly built the Academy for him.

Oh, he was such a lucky boy.

Luke knew not everyone was that lucky, and Alaika was one of those, just as Ezra, who lost his parents very young, and Garazeb, who had to witness the destruction of his entire specie. And Kanan, he had witnessed the Huttesian Revolution 14 years ago.

At times, Luke wished everyone could have a happy childhood, but he knew that would be an impossible dream.

Luke sighed and took Alaika's file out of a pile, starting to add notes to her story.

All his agents' files were handwritten by himself. It was necessary, because of the stories each of them had, the reason they had for joining the agency.

Luke kept writing, all what was in his mind.

* * *

Alaika had reunited with her team, and decided it was time to tell the others why she had joined the agency.

All of them were now sitting in the middle of their space.

"So, what's your reason to be here?" Kanan said.

Alaika looked at the ground. "I never had such a happy childhood. My father thinks in a different way than the society does, he believes in supremacy. This whole supremacy system he believes in is much like the 3 layers of society back in the 15th and 16th century from Europe." she told as the others were silent. "And the system judges on what you do for living and your hair color. I start with the highest class, the ones who also believe in the supremacy system, have blonde or brown hair, hate to actually work and if they work they do low-paid jobs, and they must hate politicians and JEDI-Agent the most. The second layer would be the middle class, existing out of those who believe less in the supremacy system or those who are humanoids. And the last class, which is not really a class but more a layer of slaves, this one exists out of redheads, blackheads, politicians and JEDI-Agents."

The team was silent and in shock.

"And it is this system what made me want to flee the neighborhood I come from, but it wasn't my real reason to join the NFSBI." Alaika said. "The real reason, is and were, my nieces Syal and Myri." she picked the picture of her and her nieces from her desk. "I've loved them since they were born, and I would die to protect Myri from everything I've been through at her age. The constant abuse by your father, the yelling of your mother, and neighbors who hated you for your hair color. It almost drove me mental, almost want to kill myself to get away, but no. I had to stay strong and protect Myri when I was strong enough, I wouldn't let them win, 'cause if they think they've won, they won't stop." Alaika was now crying, looking at the happy photo of her and her nieces.

"You're not alone in this." Kanan said, drying her tears with a tissue. "We all have our story."

"What's yours then?" Alaika asked, taking the tissue from Kanan to dry her tears alone.

"I did this for my daughter." Kanan said. "I have witnessed the Huttesian Revolution when I was in the army of my planet, I was only 18. Many of us died, and when my daughter became a National SEAL, I wanted to be able to protect her against those who would only mean harm to her. I wouldn't want my life any different now."

"How about you Zeb?" Alaika asked.

"I witnessed the destruction of the Lasat species." Zeb told. "All I ever wanted was a family, but I couldn't protect them against the Imperials. Now, if I'm ever getting a family, I will be able to protect them now I'm stronger."

"Ezra?" Alaika asked, looking at Ezra.

"My parents were murdered when I was 8." Ezra told. "I lived on the streets of Seattle way to long, and all I could was steal from people who didn't know me. It's why I developed my fondness of technology."

Alaika smiled. "I'm glad that I'm not alone." she said.

"And you'll never be alone." Kanan said. "We will help you."

"Cost what cost." Ezra added.

"Till the end of time." Zeb said.

"You guys are the best." Alaika said and hugged them in a group hug.

They didn't know that their Director was looking at them from the floor above them.

* * *

**This story is more of an experiment, please place helpful comments, not to flamy please.  
**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: When Love Comes In Your Way**

_**A/N:**_

_**The names of the states of America are changed in names of planets in Star Wars, I will tell you which state is which planet later on.**_

_**Let's go on with the story.**_

* * *

Luke arrived at his house at 9, seeing a familiar car parked near his house. He parked his own car in the garage, entering the living room immediately.

"Daddy!" it was his little son Ben, he was only 3 years old.

"Hello son." Luke said, kneeling down on one knee to hug his son, going through his flamy red hair with his right hand.

"Luke." that voice belonged to his ex-wife, Mara Jade.

Luke let go of Ben. "Mara." he said, standing up. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to have Ben until Saturday."

"I know, but I have something to tell you." Mara replied.

"Which is?" Luke asked.

"I am moving." Mara said.

"What? To where?" Luke asked, utterly confused.

"To Los Angeles in Byss. I really want to be with my parents again and they're settling down there for the rest of their lives. I want Ben to be with you, you're a better parent than me. I do not even have a job and you're the Director of a special agency! I wouldn't be able to give Ben what he deserves." Mara replied. "I know you want your son near you, and I won't take him from you."

"Mara, he's your son too. Don't you want to give him a mother?" Luke asked.

"Luke, listen." Mara said. "You have an amazing life here in Washington D.C., you have manners, you have a well-paid job and you're handsome too. Once I move away, the girls will come to you, no doubt that you'll marry one of them. She'll be Ben's new mother, as the mother of your new children."

"I don't want another wife." Luke instantly told her.

"I know you're lying about that." Mara said. "I know you longer than today."

"I don't want to give Ben another mother. YOU are his mother, no one else is or can be." Luke said. "Please, just stay, for Ben's good."

Mara shook her head. "My flight is already arranged and I can't cancel. Goodbye Luke, care for Ben, and don't disappoint me in finding a new wife. Send me an invitation when you're getting married, 'cause I do want to meet her." she said and turned away, walking out of the door.

Luke just watched her going, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed.

"Daddy?" Ben was poking him in his upper leg. "Where's mommy?"

Luke looked down. "Mommy's not coming back for us." he said, tears coming in his eyes.

"Is she gone?" Ben asked, also almost crying.

"Just to another city across the country, but not completely." Luke replied.

Ben started to cry harder.

Luke picked his son up, bringing him to his own bed, laying him down on the side of the bed where Mara used to lay when they were still married. He still knew why he and Mara had divorced.

Their marriage had been arranged by their fathers, both in military agencies where men died very soon. Both their fathers wanted to see a grandchild to be born before they died, and so they married.

Their fathers hadn't have to wait for long, Mara became pregnant almost instantly.

And so Ben was born.

But both Mara and Luke didn't feel complete, as if they were not destined for each other and only forced to marry and have a child. It had been the road to their divorce almost 14 months ago. They were happier, but Luke was still devastated that Mara was moving to another city, and then so far away from him and Ben.

Luke laid down on the bed on his side, cuddling his son into sleep. He hoped Mara would cancel her thoughts and just come back, but he knew she wouldn't. Mara had always been someone who overthoug

ht her decisions, and when she decided, it was for forever.

And with his son in his arms, Luke fell asleep, receiving a very weird vision….

* * *

_Luke woke up in his bed, greeted by the morning sun on his window. He stretched out his muscles and looked to the other side of the bed, seeing it used and empty._

_Immediately there shot thoughts through his mind. The real Luke was thinking 'Have I fallen asleep with a woman in my bed?' and 'Did I have sex with her?', but vision-Luke 'Where's Ben?' and 'Shit! I'm late for work!'_

_Vision-Luke quickly stumbled down the stairs while dressing himself in his black leather uniform. And when he opened the door, the real Luke got the shock of his life._

_A petite woman was standing in his kitchen, one with deep night black hair, a nice ass and an hourglass figure. And Ben was playing with a model plane on the ground next to her._

_The petite woman looked down at him, giving him a small sandwich._

_"Daddy!" Ben happily called out._

_"Hello son." vision-Luke said, something else wouldn't come out of his mouth. The vision version of himself walked over to the woman, laying his hands on her ass while nibbling her neck._

_The petite woman moaned, and vision-Luke's hands went to the woman's flat belly._

_"You were so good last night in bed. I'm looking forward on doing it again soon." vision-Luke said._

_The petite woman turned and vision-Luke instantly kissed her with fierce fire._

_Her hands were in his neck as they kissed._

_And when they pulled away, the real Luke being unable to see the woman's whole face, but he saw a pair of seductive brown eyes with long eyelashes._

* * *

Luke woke up, covered in sweat.

He quickly looked beside him, sighing in relief when he saw the small figure of his son.

Luke looked on his alarm clock. 7 AM, 23 April 2015. He decided to wake his son.

"Ben, wake up." he said.

Ben slowly woke, his crystal blue eyes looking sleepy in his father's. "Wha…?"

"Do you know what day it is?" Luke asked.

Ben quickly calculated and smiled. "It's Bring-Your-Child-To-Work-Day!" he happily said.

Luke smiled too, he knew how much Ben wanted to come with him to work. He had always gone with his mother to her work, but she had been fired 8 months ago. "Come, we have to be quick." Luke said.

"Who will I be able to meet?" Ben asked as they got out of bed.

"I don't know, probably a few of my best teams. One team probably won't have brought any children, then you can stay with them. They're very trustable, and at least two are experienced with young children. One has a daughter himself, but she's way older now, and the other has a pair of young nieces." Luke told as he dressed his son first. "I trust them very much, they're not for nothing my best team."

As they were both dressed, they went downstairs.

Luke quickly made a pair of sandwiches, one for his son and one for him to eat in the car.

He drove his car to the nearby abandoned industrial area, arriving there at 8 AM, where he saw some of his agents with one of their children.

As Luke stepped out, he saw Alaika's black S.U.V. arrive.

Alaika stepped out, wearing black killer heels, a short tight black skirt, a tight white blouse with a black blazer. Her long black hair was hanging over her right shoulder and her eyelashes were dangerously seductive, as where her pink glossed lips.

Luke slightly blushed as he saw her.

And Ben saw his father's blush. "Daddy? Who's that?" he asked.

"The lady?" Luke asked, still slightly blushing.

Ben nodded.

"Her name is Alaika Antilles, and the best female agent within the whole agency. There ain't a better female agent than she." Luke told.

"She's pretty." Ben said.

Luke laughed. "I know. But she doesn't think like that." he said.

"Goodmorning Director." Alaika greeted him. "Is this young boy your son?"

"Goodmorning to you too." Luke said. "And this is indeed my son, Ben."

"Hello Ben, it's nice to meet you." Alaika said, going down on her knees. "I'm Alaika Antilles, one of your father's JEDI-Agents."

"You're a pretty lady." Ben said. "Dad also thinks that."

Luke became instantly as red as a tomato.

Alaika just looked at Ben, but smiled. "I'm not that pretty, but if you think so." she said and stood up, walking over to the building, but not before she looked around to see Luke's red face.

Luke swore she was grinning. "Did you really have to tell her that?" he asked his son.

"It is true, you like her." Ben said, smiling. "Is she going to be my new mommy?"

"I'm not talking about that to you." Luke said. "It's adult content."

Ben just grinned as they also walked to the building, taking an elevator down to the one -18th floor, where his office was.

"This is where you work?" Ben asked, seeing the wall with pictures of his family.

"This place is my office. I rather work outside in the fresh air, but at times I have to do the paper work." Luke replied. "There is a place for children on the -6th floor, you can go there and play with the other children."

"Can't I stay with you?" Ben asked.

"I have to talk with one of my teams about certain murders. I rather don't have you with me if we talk about that, I know how sensitive you are." Luke replied, sitting down in front of his son.

"Okay, what's the floor code?" Ben asked.

"That would be 65606360." Luke replied.

"Got it!" Ben said, going up to the floor where the children were.

Luke himself was going to the -15th floor, where his best teams were stationed.

* * *

"Goodmorning Luke." Kanan greeted him. "I heard from Alaika you brought your son."

"He's to the 6th floor with the other children." Luke said. "He's sensitive about contents like death and abuse. He's much like his mother about that."

"Yeah, I can believe that, he's still young." Kanan said. "By the way, Obi-wan found out the Senators were killed with some unknown ancient weapon."

"Who are able to get to ancient weapon arsenals?" Luke asked. "Are there any groupings against Senators?"

"There is." Alaika's voice sounded.

The men looked at Alaika as she stood up.

"I know my father hates certain politicians. He would target those who support the law, JEDI-Agents or hate any form of class system." Alaika told.

"And Senator Bendon was a big supporter of retried JEDI-Agents as politicians and representatives within the Parliament and the Senate." Luke said, turning to Ezra. "Who was the other Senator? Is his identity known?"

Ezra typed on his computer. "His identity is found, it was Senator Giddean Danu from Kuat, dark skinned and very against any form of class system since he wants the communism in America." he told.

"Why did he live in Jefferson?" Zeb asked.

"There were rumors he had a girlfriend there." Alaika told. "I heard them via my sister Syal, she still lives there, as does my brother."

"Keep looking for the murder weapon. Agent Antilles, I need to speak to you later today." Kanan said. "I'm going to Hera, she may have found something."

"Keep me updated." Luke said, looking at Alaika.

She was way to seductive in those clothes, he had wished she had been wearing her normal uniform, but it was not such a normal day today.

Kanan went away, Luke staying with the team.

"Ezra, could you search for more possible targets?" Luke asked.

Ezra was typing as quick as he could, his fingers running over the letters.

"I think I got it." Ezra said.

Pictures with names appeared on the screen.

"The possible targets are President Organa and his family, Senator Mothma and her family from Chandrila , Senator Bell Ibis and his family from Byss, Senator Valorum from Lytton, Tundra Dowmeia from Mon Calmari, and… Senator Amidala from Florida." Ezra told.

The agents looked at their Director. They knew Senator Amidala was his mother, and that he could take this personal against him.

"Ezra, get them better secured." Luke told. "Zeb, call the FBI and the CIA, they need to know of this. Alaika, you need to tell everything you know about your father's plans tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" the agents said in union.

Then Luke walked away, back to his office. He didn't want to look at Alaika any longer, he knew what could happen to him if love got in his way too much. Luke was afraid to lose what he had, he couldn't risk it too much.

* * *

_**Which state is which planet will be told next chapter, I promise.**_

_**Thanks for reading, I hope I'm doing well.**_

_**Please send useful comments.**_

_**-Gryffindorgirl746**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When People Plan Unexpected Things**

_**A/N: For your information, I'll first tell which of my characters represents a character form NCIS:**_

_**Kanan Jarrus - Jethro Gibbs**_

_**Ezra Bridger - Timothy McGee**_

_**Garazeb Orellios - Anthony Dinozzo**_

_**Alaika Antilles - Kate/Ziva/Bishop**_

_**Luke Skywalker - Director Shepard/Vance  
**_

_**Obi-Wan Kenobi - Dr. Ducky Mallard**_

_**And yes, Palmer and Abby shall also be represented, that shall be revealed this or next chapter. It's on you to find out.**_

_**The states-planet thing shall be listed at the bottom of this chapter.**_

_**Have fun reading this!**_

* * *

Kanan came in Hera's scientist lab.

"Hi Kanan!" she happily said, turning around to hug him.

"Hi Hera, have you found anything?" Kanan asked.

"I did!" she exclaimed. "Senator Danu had immense contact with one single person from Jefferson."

"His girlfriend?" Kanan asked.

"Indeed." Hera replied, turning back to her computer, showing him Danu's mail account. "He had contact with her via his mail and via his phone, but he only calls her 'my love', and they use code names for her family members."

"Is there anything of use in those mails?" Kanan asked.

"One thing." Hera replied. "Danu's girlfriend talked about her sister she calls 'A', who is Force-Sensitive and probably enrolled the Academy about 2 years ago." and a particular mail sprang open.

"Let Agent Antilles read this mail, she knows everyone from Jefferson." Kanan said, kissing Hera on her cheek.

"That shall be done!" Hera said.

"Anything on the murder weapon yet?" Kanan asked.

"No, it's very hard to find. We don't even know if it's a knife or an axe or something else with sharp metal edges." Hera replied.

"Metal edges?" Kanan asked.

"Dr. Kenobi found pieces of metal in the wounds of the Senators, he send them to me, but I can't do anything with them yet." Hera replied.

"Keep looking, I'm going to Obi-wan to see if he has found something in particular on the bodies." Kanan said and walked away to the elevator.

* * *

Kanan got down to the autopsy room on the -16th floor.

Dr. Kenobi was there, exanimating the body of Senator Danu. His student, Biggs Darklighter, was with him.

"Ah, Kanan, you're here for the metal pieces I suppose?" Kenobi asked.

"Yes, that and what you've found on Senator Danu's body." Kanan replied.

"Mr Darklighter, why don't you tell Kanan what we've found?" Kenobi asked.

"Alright. Well, we found this locker, in his stomach." Darklighter replied, showing Kanan a golden locker with a rose crystal flower on it. "But we're unable to open it to see what it contains. It was probably the reason why he was killed."

"Anything else?" Kanan asked.

"Senator Danu had sex before he died. We'll send the DNA profile to Hera, she'll come with the results." Kenobi replied.

"Thank you. I shall inform my team and the Director immediately." Kanan said and walked out of the room, going back to the -15th floor.

* * *

Alaika was looking at the mail Hera had send her a few minutes ago.

She did know where Senator Danu and his girlfriend were talking about, but she was unable to decrypt the code names they were using.

The mails were very interesting to read, but also shocking.

They were all very recent:

* * *

_'From G.D.'_

_'To S.A.'_

_'My dear love,_

_You may have told me it wasn't a good idea to move here, but I did it for you. I hope I'll be able to contact the Director of this new JEDI agency. My political friend, Senator Amidala, her son is this Director and told me about the agency. He and his teams might be able to protect me at least, keeping me safe from your father.'_

_'From S.A.'_

_'To G.D.'_

_'My dear love,_

_It's a good thing you want to contact the JEDI agency, I heard many good things about them from my brother W who told me our little sister A has joined the JEDI Academy 2 years ago to become one of those agents. I hope she'll be the best and receives the life she deserves, she deserves to get married and have a child or two. I hope you hear anything soon from the Director, I love you. I hope we'll be together soon.'_

_'From S.A.'_

_'To G.D.'_

_'My dear love,_

_I got informed by my brother W that our father is about to assassinate Senators and known JEDI agents in order to cleanse the United States from the so called 'filthy scrum' that inhabits the country. You need to move away from here! My sister may get you in a safe house in order to protect you. Through I know you don't like to run away from things like this, I don't want to lose you, not like this.'_

* * *

It was extremely weird, this S.A. had known that someone was about to assassinate Senators, and now Alaika had to warn her director about possible assassinations on known people from their agency.

Alaika printed the last mail and took the elevator down to her Director's office as she almost bumped into Kanan, who had just stepped out of the Director's office.

"Excuse me." Kanan said before he got away immediately.

Alaika raised her eyebrow on that before she stepped into her Director's office.

"Alaika, what can I do for you?" her Director asked.

"Hera send this to me, she wanted me to find out who Senator Danu's girlfriend was. I haven't found it yet, but this woman is obviously a blondine from the neighborhood since she talks about the abuse of her little sister." Alaika told. "And she knows what her father is planning. A man from Jefferson only tells his eldest born blonde child the happenings within the order."

Her Director looked at her. "Alaika, I think you should take a better look at the names." he said to her.

"How do you mean?" Alaika asked.

"The letters are the persons initials. Is there any girl in your village with blonde hair whose first name starts with an 'S' and her last name with an 'A'?"

Alaika thought for a moment, then she linked the other initials, the 'W' and the 'A', and she immediately knew who Senator Danu's girlfriend was. "I know who it is!" she said.

"I knew you could do it." her Director said and smiled at her. "Should we go together?"

"Sure, but do I need to change?" Alaika asked.

"You look perfect, and it's time that those people in Jefferson get to know the real you. You're a beautiful woman with a good soul who has been harmed in her past, you need to show that to them, and be sure no one touches you again." her Director told her.

Alaika felt her skin become hot and her face probably turned 3 shades pink.

"C'mon, we can't lose any more time." her Director said and stood up.

Together they went to the parking place above the ground, seeing daylight again after several hours.

They took Alaika's car and drove to Jefferson over the highway.

* * *

_**Now the states-planets thing:**_

_**Alabama - Lasan**_

_**Alaska - Malastare**_

_**Arizona - Wroona**_

_**Arkansas - Stewjon**_

_**California - Byss**_

_**Colorado - Glee Anselm**_

_**Connecticut - Andalia**_

_**Delaware - Andoan Free Colonies**_

_**Florida - Alderaan**_

_**Georgia - Kooriva**_

_**Hawaii - Ithor**_

_**Idaho - Kuat**_

_**Illinois - Kashyyyk**_

_**Indiana - Sermeria**_

_**Iowa - Thesme**_

_**Kansas - Sy Myrth**_

_**Kentucky - Tranab**_

_**Louisiana - Naboo**_

_**Maine - Gravlex Med**_

_**Maryland - Coruscant**_

_**Massachusetts - Roona**_

_**Michigan - Aleen**_

_**Minnesota - Sern Prime**_

_**Mississippi - Makem Te**_

_**Missouri - Yavin**_

_**Montana - Endor**_

_**Nebraska - Feenix**_

_**Nevada - Iseno**_

_**New Hampshire - Tibrin**_

_**New Jersey - Kestos Minor**_

_**New Mexico - Lytton**_

_**New York - Uyter**_

_**North Carolina - Mon Calmari**_

_**North Dakota - Triffis**_

_**Ohio - Dantooine**_

_**Oklahoma - Ryloth**_

_**Oregon - Tatooine**_

_**Pennsylvania - Sarrish**_

_**Rhode Island - Ord Zeuol**_

_**South Carolina - Ando**_

_**South Dakota - Chalampa**_

_**Tennessee - Chandrila**_

_**Texas - Neelalon**_

_**Utah - Hoth**_

_**Vermont - Techno Union**_

_**Virginia - Rodia**_

_**Washington - Lothal**_

_**West Virginia - Lorrd**_

_**Wisconsin - Corellia**_

_**Wyoming - Wayland**_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading again!  
**_

_**I hope this is going in a good way.**_

_**Anyone likes to see a particular pairing? Just leave a review if you think I should write about one.**_

_**Please leave useful comments! Not too flamy please!**_

_**-Gryffindor746**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Girlfriend**

* * *

It was only nearing the evening that they reached Jefferson, only a few streets away from the place where Giddean Danu was murdered.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Luke asked as Alaika stopped, just in front of the veranda of the house.

"I know this is the right house. I know where she lives." Alaika replied.

"But you don't go further." Luke commented.

"I haven't been here since Myri was born." Alaika said. "I ran away afterwards, I never got a chance to say goodbye to her. Through she knows what has happened to me."

"I will ring the bell for you." Luke offered, stepping forward and pushed the bell.

Alaika stepped next to him.

They didn't have to wait long or a woman with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes opened the door, her eyes widening as she saw them.

"Hey Syal." Alaika said, smiling weakly. "Can we come in?"

"Of course." the woman, Syal, replied and let them in, closing the door quickly.

"Syal? What's wrong?" Alaika asked.

Syal didn't reply, she just rolled up her shirt, revealing a big blue spot on her side.

"Father hit you." Alaika said.

Syal just nodded.

"Why did he do that?" Alaika asked, sitting down next to Syal.

"Because of my son, Fabian." Syal replied, tears falling from her lashes. "He'll hit me again, as he will my son."

"You won't have to receive those hits anymore." Luke told her, sitting down on his knees in front of Syal. "Alaika and I will take you and your son to a safe place."

Syal looked at Alaika.

"Syal, this is my boss. He's a JEDI, like I am." Alaika said. "You can trust him."

Syal nodded. "May I go get my son?" she asked.

"Of course." Luke said and stood up again.

Syal went upstairs to get her son. A few minutes later, she was back, with a small dark skinned boy in her arms, wrapped in a white blanket.

Luke and Alaika took them outside, into Alaika's car. Luke sat down in the driver's seat, Alaika in the passenger's seat and Syal with her son in the back seat.

As Luke started to drive, Alaika turned to her Syal, who was still afraid as they left Jefferson and drove up the highway to Washington D.C.

"There's nothing to be afraid of anymore, sis." Alaika said, smiling at her. "I shall protect you, I know I'm able to do that now."

"Where can I stay? I have nowhere to go." Syal said.

"You'll be sleeping at my place tonight, and I will take you to my work tomorrow. My team would like to know who they have to protect." Alaika told, then took a look at her sister's son. "What's his name?"

"Fabian." Syal replied, smiling as she looked at her baby boy.

"How old is he?" Alaika asked.

"Almost a year." Syal replied.

"Who's his father?" Alaika asked.

That made Syal cry.

"Syal, calm down!" Alaika said. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's not your fault." Syal said. "I just don't know how to go through this grief."

"My team will help you, don't worry." Alaika said, smiling at her sister.

Luke just watched how Alaika comforted her older sister. He couldn't do much about it, the only thing he could do was getting Jagged Antilles arrested for abusing his children both mentally and physically and get him behind bars.

"I will take you both to my house tonight since my car is still at the offices. I know Kanan brought my son home earlier this night, so no worry about him." Luke told the women.

"Will your wife approve?" Syal asked.

"I'm divorced, and my ex is moving away." Luke replied. "So no trouble."

"And you don't have a girlfriend?" Syal asked.

"Not yet." Luke replied.

"But you have your eyes on a woman?" Syal asked.

"Yes." Luke replied sadly. "But I'm afraid she'll never be mine."

"Director, there is no girl who can't resist you." Alaika told. "Every girl would fall for your looks first, later for your personality."

Luke blushed. "I hope you're right." he said.

Both Luke and Alaika didn't see that Syal was smirking behind their backs.

* * *

They arrived at Luke's house at 10 PM.

Luke brought Syal and her son upstairs to his only guest room, next to his son's room. He went downstairs again to get something to drink before he would go to sleep.

Alaika was playing with Ben as Luke stepped into the living room.

"Alaika, I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, you'll be sleeping in my bed." Luke told.

"Shouldn't you sleep in your own bed? I don't mind sleeping on a couch." Alaika said.

"I like to keep ladies comfortable and warm. Through I know you're a tough lady, I insist on sleeping here." Luke told.

"Okay than, I'll just bring Ben to his room before I go myself." Alaika said, smiled and got upstairs.

Luke grabbed a bottle of red wine from his cellar and a glass and drank some of it. He usually didn't drink, but tonight was an exception. He had to clear his head before he would go to sleep, otherwise, he would be dreaming erotically about his crush again.

After drinking half the bottle, he put it in the cooler and picked some old blankets out of the closet in the room and threw them on the couch.

* * *

Alaika had just put Ben in his bed. The little boy was really fun and cute, he had even said that his daddy would fall for her if she'd be more flirty.

Alaika had just laughed, she knew that Luke would never fall for her, would he? She got undressed and got into the bed of Luke's room.

As she breathed, she could feel him, smell his scent in the bed. It made her feel warm, complete like she had found her missing half.

'Is this feeling what I think it is?' Alaika thought as she lay on her belly on the bed, her fingers rubbing the soft pillow underneath her head. She had never felt the feeling before for someone, or an man. She just sighed before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with other things too much.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_ **Feelings of Love**_  
_

**Sorry for making you wait so long!**

* * *

The next day, Luke woke up on the couch, smelling the scent of bacon and eggs. He groaned as he got up.

"You better stay on that couch." it was Syal's voice.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because you deserve it." Syal replied. "You saved me last night from a horrible fate, and now I'll repay that by making your and Alaika's breakfast. Oh, and she'll be joining you on that couch, Ben's waking her up now."

Luke kept sitting on the couch, waiting for Alaika. He hoped she wouldn't be dressed that sexy when she would be sitting next to him.

But Ben came running in, with Alaika's high heels.

'Oh, shit!' Luke thought, remembering last night. He should've told her she had to change before they headed for Jefferson to get Syal.

"Get here you little one!" he heard Alaika yell as she opened the door. Her skirt, blouse and blazer were really good on her figure, yet showing off much at the moment. The blouse had one button more open than appropriate in Luke's opinion. And Alaika's hair was in a wild hairstyle, but it suited her perfectly.

'Just don't look that way.' Luke thought as Ben was grinning from ear to ear.

"First you have to eat breakfast with my daddy!" Ben said.

Luke swallowed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' he thought.

Alaika cursed under her breath, yet she walked over to Luke and sat down.

Syal brought in one single plate with bacon in eggs.

"You're not getting off of that couch before you finished it all." Syal said.

"Don't you think you made to much?" Alaika asked.

"I think men have a big stomach." Syal replied and smiled as she walked away.

"What did she mean by that?" Alaika asked.

"I have no idea." Luke replied as he bent over to grab a piece. "You want some?" he asked, offering Alaika half of the piece he had grabbed.

"Sure." Alaika replied, gently taking the piece. "After this, I really need to brush my hair."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "I think you look at yourself in the wrong way." he told her.

"What?" Alaika asked, slightly laughing.

"It may be wild, but it's perfect for you." Luke said.

_'You really had to say that, did you?'_ his brain started to argue. _'You'll screw up this love too.' _'It's just a crush!' Luke argued back. 'I'll be over it before the month ends!' _'Oh, you really think so?' _'Cause it is!' _'Whatever. But I warned you!'_

Luke cursed innerly, he knew what his conscious brain meant by that: He'd fall in love soon with this black haired beauty who doesn't even know she's beautiful.

"Luke? Is something wrong?" Alaika asked.

"No, everything's just fine." Luke replied, trying to sound normal. Through he knew his voice would give away the thoughts in his mind. 'Why am I even feeling this way about her? I know she's beautiful, but so was Mara, and I didn't fall in love with her so much. Maybe… oh forget it!' he thought. 'This is just a mere crush. Or am I thinking wrong about this?'

* * *

**Please leave USEFUL comments, then it would be much easier to write more.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_** Family Matters_  
_**

* * *

Alaika had taken Syal and Fabian to the NFSBI headquarters, and dropped Ben off at school.

Luke had decided to take a day off. He needed to clear his mind. He didn't know why he was having feelings for Alaika, he barely knew who she was! It couldn't be the sympathy, cause he held sympathy for everyone within the agency. Her story? No, there were more abused people walking around in the headquarters. The fact she's the best female agent? It could have been everyone who passed the test!

Luke fell onto the couch, flat on his back. He just didn't know what to do. Avoiding her was impossible since he always needed Kanan's team somewhere, just because they were the best of the best. He probably had just to face his feelings for Alaika and sort them out properly. Maybe with some help of his parents and his sister.

His brother-in-law wouldn't be the best help, Han would just tease him with the fact he couldn't keep a woman by his side and fall in love with another.

"Gah! Why can't I just make up my mind?" Luke asked himself out loud.

Then the front door bell rang.

Luke frowned, who could it be? He stood up and went to the door, opening it up.

It was his mother.

"Mom?" Luke asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Son, I believe we need to talk." his mother, Senator Amidala of Naboo, said and entered the house.

Luke just closed the door behind him and sat with his mother in the living room. "Why did you come to talk to me?" he asked.

"I drove by early this morning and I saw a black haired woman with Ben and a blonde woman with a dark skinned baby. Tell me, what have you been hiding from me and your dad?" his mother asked.

"Nothing." Luke replied.

"Son, I know there's something on your mind and you won't tell. Have they to do with this assassination on certain Senators?" his mother asked.

"Look mom, that black haired woman is my one of my Agents, she offered to bring Ben to school so I could have a day off. And that blonde woman is her sister, Giddean Danu's girlfriend, and the baby was their son." Luke explained. "It's simple."

"You put it very simple and believable, yet, there's something on your mind." his mother said.

Luke sighed. "Mom, I don't really know what's happening to me at the moment. That black haired woman, she does something to me, but I can't figure out what." he confessed.

His mother smiled. "Ahw, my little boy is falling in love." she said.

"I don't know if it's love." Luke told. "It can be a crush."

"Since when did you feel like that about this blackhead?" his mother asked.

"Well, honestly, since the moment I met her at the Academy. I was there to take the exams when she almost ran into me. She was scarred and seemed very sensitive, but that was my first encounter with her. Later I heard from the teachers there that she was actually a very fierce woman who had a very complicated past in the village where she came from. She knows all about the Supremacy Movement, her parents are members." Luke replied. "She's really helping us with this case and all."

"Can you describe the feeling to me?" his mother asked.

"Well, every time I look at her, I feel my blood rushing through my veins up to my head. Because of her, I feel warm like I don't have to worry about anything." Luke replied. "I never had it when Mara was around. And with the day, Alaika grows stronger, prettier, more beautiful. She's harder to describe in words, better in what she does to you. Bet I'm not the only man falling for her right now."

"It's good that you told me." his mother said. "I have no doubt of what you feel for this Alaika lady."

"What is it?" Luke asked.

His mother smiled. "You're obviously in love with her. But watch out, if her parents are really in this Supremacy Movement, you have to be careful. No one wants to lose you, you're a good leader, just like your father." she told him. "Oh, by the way, your sister is in town again and she wants to catch up with you. She's bringing Han and the kids too. She'll be here tonight."

"That doesn't seem a problem." Luke said. "Thanks for your advice mom, I really appreciate it."

"That's where I am your mother for." his mother said and left the house.

"Right, now I have to prepare for tonight." Luke sighed when his mother had left. "And how am I going to deal with my feelings for Alaika? I can't hide them, neither I can show them to her. Force, this is difficult!"

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is so short!**

**Please leave a USEFUL comment!**

**Next chapter: Alaika stays late and meets Luke's sister!**

**\- Gryffindorgirl746**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: _**Confessions**_  
_

**This chapter is M-rated because of mentioning rape and mentioning violence.**

**Leia will come next chapter, otherwise this would have been very, very long and maybe even boring!  
**

* * *

Around 3 o'clock, Alaika arrived with Ben on his driveway.

"Daddy!" Ben called out when he entered the house before Alaika, who smiled at the little cute boy.

"Hello son, how was your day at school?" Luke asked, going down on one knee to pick Ben up.

"Well, my classmate Myri wasn't really happy and she didn't dare to go to the gym class today." Ben replied sadly. "She also didn't want to tell anyone what happened."

Luke looked at Alaika and saw her sad face, she was ready to cry. He put Ben down, placed his arms on her back and just held her while she cried in his shirt. Luke knew Alaika was ready to break, since the only thing she wanted was to keep her nieces safe, and now she's feeling like she failed in doing so. He didn't dare saying anything, afraid to make it more worse than it already was.

Ben was looking at his father holding the pretty lady. Seeing the pretty lady crying made his young and small heart break, but his father was protecting her now, something that brighten him. Ben knew what he wanted to be later on in his life, he wanted to become just like his father: someone who could protect pretty ladies and be brave whatever he was facing, yes, he wanted to be a NFSBI-Agent one day.

Alaika hadn't cried in a long time, and the last time she did, she had cried in her brother's shirt when she was 9 years old after her father abused her sexually by raping her. It had been the worst of all the times he abused her, and he kept saying she would never be able to love or be loved because she was a blackhead, and no one loved blackheads.

Now she was crying in the shirt of another man, her boss no less! But she didn't care, all she wanted was to protect Myri, and she had failed.

When Alaika was done crying, she looked up at the face of her boss, seeing him sad. He was sad because of her, he shouldn't be sad because of her, she was nothing to him. "It's needless for you to be sad." she said.

"Why shouldn't I be sad for you?" Luke said. "You're torturing yourself."

"I'm nothing worth to you. It's better that I'm just leaving you and your son alone, so you two can be happy." Alaika said as she dried her tears with the sleeves of her uniform.

"Alaika, listen." Luke said, laying his hands on Alaika's upper arms. "From all the stories I've heard, yours touched me the most. But it made you determine your own future."

Ben watched the scene and smiled, he had been hoping for this. Then he went away, because he might hear too much adult content.

"You're just showing sympathy." Alaika said, looking down at the floor.

"I will never know where you went through, not if you don't tell me. Make me understand the situation you were in, tell me what your father did to you. I won't let anyone abuse you again. You understand me?" Luke asked.

Alaika nodded.

"Then tell me." Luke said. "Tell me, and I will try to heal some of your old wounds."

"You can't heal them." Alaika said as she turned her head away. "No one can."

"Alaika, from the day I met you, I knew you were special." Luke said and decided to confess what he never thought he would be brave enough to be able to confess. "I fell in love with you that day, with the strong and determined person I saw there taking her exams, someone who would keep her promises. I fell in love with your personality."

Alaika looked up at him in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Luke was one of the most handsome men she had met who wasn't arrogant, and he just said he LOVED her, HER out of all the women he knew. She was just a normal citizen, unnoticed and unimportant, Luke was the son of a U.S. Marshall and a very popular politician, he was someone from a high social class, he knew all the governmental people across the country. Above all that, he was way too nice, she didn't deserve him. "I don't deserve you." she said, tears popping in her eyes again.

"We're equal, Alaika." Luke said, now knowing there was no backing down, he had to show his feelings for her. "You do deserve me, and I know why I fell for you the moment I saw you. I didn't realize until this morning, I will always love you, no matter what you tell yourself." and he embraced her.

Alaika got lost in his arms. Luke was without a doubt a very strong human male, and she had heard from other teams how good he was with his lightsaber and Force tricks. She was reminded of her own straight she showed at the Academy, but she had failed in keeping up her straight, yet she wasn't too late to save herself, Myri and Syal.

"I will tell you everything." Alaika said.

"Thank you." Luke said as he slowly pulled away.

"No, thank you." Alaika said. "For believing in me, and loving me."

"I will keep loving you." Luke said. "And I never will stop loving you."

Alaika giggled, not knowing where it came from.

Luke lead her to the couch, where they both sat down.

And Alaika started telling some of her worst experiences:

"My father and mother always saw me as a plague to the family. Since the Antilles family is the purest line of blondes, people in the village pitied my parents because of me, the main time. I was abused by almost everyone in the village all day long, adults hit me with the biggest piece of wood they could find and the children my age pushed me to the ground to steal my lunch or give me a kick in my legs." Alaika told. "Many children who were abused just like me killed themselves, and when they did, the village would celebrate their deaths by throwing their bodies in on a nearby piece of land where the wild animals lived, parties, getting drunk and rape those who did become older than 9 years old."

Luke was shocked. "Did they rape you?" he asked. His eyes were wide.

"Yes." Alaika replied. "It was after the death of Tim, a redhead boy who hang himself up, he was only 5 years old. There was another party that night and I was one of the two abused kids who hadn't killed ourselves yet. The other one was Rick, a blackhead boy who was 15 by that time and I was 9. Rick was forced to play the female dog while his uncle raped him in his ass, in front of the whole village on a stage, it was pure humiliation, he killed himself the same night. The party went on longer because of that, and since I was the only one left above the 9, my father thought it would be the right night to break me completely because I hadn't broken before." she took a breath. "My father pushed me down to the ground on that stage and ripped off my clothing, leaving me all naked on that cold stone floor. The whole village was cheering my father who put his pants down and stuck his ugly hard dick in me, so hard that it all hurt and that I bleed, my blood dripping out of me on that floor. My father pushed my butt in that puddle of blood as he worked himself to his orgasm, keeping to hit me, say cruel things and violate my girl sex. Another man would join my father and violate my ass!"

Alaika broke down, sobbing from humiliation.

Luke quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her comfort. "They won't hurt you now anymore. You have been strong, you didn't give up on your life." he said.

"Will I be able to save Myri?" Alaika asked.

"You will be, and I will stand beside you when you do." Luke said.

"Thank you." Alaika said and laid her head on his chest.

They stayed like that for the whole afternoon, loosing track of time. They got back to their senses as Luke's clock sounded.

Luke looked immediately at the clock, 8 PM, and he hadn't even eaten dinner!

"Oh god!" Luke said and stood up, running to the kitchen. "I forgot all about dinner! Ben will be…." he stopped as he saw an empty plate on the dishwasher and two plates of lasagna on the dinner table with roses on it.

Alaika came to stand beside him. "Your son can cook?" she asked.

"I don't think he can." Luke said. "This is probably your sister's doing, like she did this morning."

"Come, we should eat." Alaika said and sat down.

Luke did too.

They ate in silence.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Please leave useful comments!**

**LukexAlaika is the main pairing, other pairings will come forward in the story.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: _**The 'In-Laws'**

* * *

Half an hour later, they had both finished dinner.

"I never thought you would be able to eat the whole plate." Luke said. "You've got a big stomach for a woman."

"Your wife didn't eat this much?" Alaika asked.

"Only when she was pregnant." Luke replied. "So… we're dating now?"

"Well, if you'd ask me officially." Alaika offered.

Luke smiled and put up his best poker face. "Alaika Suya Antilles, would you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Alaika smiled back at him. "Yes, I will." she said.

Luke suddenly remembered his sister would stop by. "Shoot! I almost forgot!" he said.

"What?" Alaika asked.

"My sister can come any minute!" Luke replied. "She's back in town again and will visit me tonight, bringing her husband and their children."

"Do you need my help?" Alaika asked.

"Well, not really. You can stay if you want to meet them." Luke replied.

"I would like to meet your family." Alaika said.

"Be prepared for my brother-in-law, he might bomb you with questions." Luke warned.

"Thanks for the warning." Alaika said.

The front door bell rang.

Luke looked at Alaika.

"You go. I'll improvise." Alaika said as she opened her bag, taking something out of it that had a black colour and was long, something that looked like a dress.

'Why did she put a dress in her bag?' Luke asked himself, shaked his head and walked to the hall, opening the door a few seconds later.

His sister stood there, in one of her finest Senatorial dresses with Han beside her dressed in his U.S. Marshall uniform. Their children were with them, wanting to get inside.

As the children slipped to the living room, Luke kissed Leia on the cheek, welcoming both her and Han. "Welcome sis, there's someone you need to meet." he told her.

As Luke opened the door to his living room, he found Alaika in a simple black gown that reached down to the ground and her hair slightly braided. He was stunned himself by how quick she changed her look by something simple.

"Leia, Han, meet my girlfriend Alaika." Luke introduced her.

"Hello." Alaika graciously said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Alaika." Leia said, smiling as well.

"Uncle Luke? Will the pretty lady be our new Auntie?" Anakin asked, who sat on the couch. "She's kind!"

Luke slapped his forehead as Alaika grinned at the comment.

"I'm glad you like me, little one." Alaika said as she sat down next to Anakin. "What's your name?"

"My name is Anakin!" Anakin said.

"You're an energetic little boy, aren't you?" Alaika asked. "You're very cute."

"Pretty lady? Do you have any children?" Anakin asked.

"No, I do not." Alaika replied.

Luke sat beside Alaika, Leia and Han in front of them.

Then Jacen and Jaina came in with Ben.

"So, Alaika, where did you meet my brother?" Leia asked as the twins and Ben settled themselves on the floor.

"At the NFSBI Academy 2 years ago." Alaika replied. "I almost ran into Luke because I was quite late for my year exams."

"I knew she was special from that moment on, I just wasn't able to place it." Luke said as he took her hand. "Until now."

"In which team do you work?" Leia asked.

"I work in Kanan's team." Alaika replied. "But only for a few days now, I'm still getting used to everything."

Han had been watching Alaika the whole time, seeing that her features were very much like someone he knew. "Could you tell me your surname? You look quite familiar to me." he asked.

"It's Antilles." Alaika nervously replied.

"Are you Wedge's sister?" Han asked, his eyes widing.

"Yes." Alaika replied. "But please, don't tell him where I am."

"Why not? He has been very worried about you after you ran away." Han said.

"You ran away from home?" Leia asked.

"Parental issues." Luke replied. "I don't think you're ready to hear it yet, it was quite shocking for me too, even after everything I've heard from many of my Agents."

"Well, I'm sure mom and dad would try to get it out of her one way or another." Leia said. "If you kno-."

"I just told Luke about everything." Alaika told, silencing Leia with what she wanted to say. "I'm not quite ready to tell it to everyone, in case some people will try to put the guilty in prison. In that case, the murders on the Senators will only go quicker until they're all dead."

"What have you got to do with it?" Leia suspiciously asked.

"Most of my family members who believe in blonde supremacy are members of the Supremacy Movement, wanting to turn America into a country with their system and return to slavery. But as you may know, they base their judgments on hair and skin color." Alaika told. "I rather don't refer them as family, but I don't know how to refer them otherwise. As for my brother, it's the best he doesn't know where I am. Right now, I'm a traveling ghost to the community I was born to, and I rather stay that way."

"You just had to know he's as worried as a mother about her baby." Han said before Leia hit him in the shoulder.

* * *

_**This is my new update. Thank you for reading this chapter I recommend you to review.**_

_**The next chapter will be set after 4 months, and the team hasn't still got a clue who murdered the Senators or what weapon was used. And there haven't been recent murders, so the case has slowed down for a moment.**_

_**Alaika isn't ready yet to meet Luke's parents, but she will eventually.**_

_**Gryffindorgirl746 out.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: _**Dates**

_**Thank you very much for reading this!**_

_**Please R&amp;R! Reviews are loved!**_

* * *

_2 o'clock on the 1st of May, 1st date_

Alaika was putting bits of make-up on her face.

Tonight would be her first date with Luke, and she felt very nervous. She had never dated a guy before, while Luke had been married. Even though it had been an arranged marriage, it was still a marriage.

The bell of her apartment rang and Alaika walked to the phone. "Hello?" she replied.

"Alaika." it was Luke's caring voice. "You come down?"

"Of course, I'll be there in a minute." Alaika replied, hanging the phone up before leaving her apartment locked and went down with the stairs since she wasn't wearing high heels or anything like that.

As she came in the main hall of the flat she lived in, Luke stood there, dressed in black like always. But his hair was brushed to one side, making him look more handsome.

"Hello there, beautiful." Luke said, taking her right hand and kissed her knuckles.

Alaika started blushing.

"Care for a walk?" Luke asked.

"Where are we going?" Alaika asked as Luke took her outside.

"You will see." Luke replied as he held open the passenger door of his SUV for her.

Alaika stepped into Luke's car, putting the safe belt around her as Luke also stepped in, putting his keys in the key hole.

Luke looked at Alaika and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

And Alaika blushed.

Luke found her cute when she blushed and started his car, driving away from Alaika's flat towards a park, Constitution Garden, nearby where he knew Alaika loved to be.

"How did you know I love to be here?" Alaika asked as she saw the park where they stopped.

"I have my sources." Luke replied.

"You sound like a stalker, you know that?" Alaika said as they stepped out.

"I know, but I don't care about it." Luke said, wrapping an arm around Alaika's shoulders.

Alaika rolled her eyes while smiling as they walked into the public part of the park.

The public part of the park was the place where many couples went on their dates or where bachelors tried to spot a single girl. The private part of the park was for the military training of all American Agencies. That included the NFSBI.

But they stayed in the public part, walking underneath wooden portals covered in red roses.

"You want something to drink?" Luke asked as they came near the small café in the park named 'Love Corner'. "Or ice cream?"

"A drink is fine." Alaika said as they walked into the café.

"What would you want?" Luke asked.

Alaika looked up at the boards above them. "Uhm… Cafe Latte." she replied.

"Can I help you?" a blonde haired waitress asked.

"Yes, two Cafe Latte, please." Luke ordered.

"Of course sir." the waitress said, not looking pleasantly at Alaika.

Alaika really got the itches when the waitress looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked with a worried tone.

"I thought I knew that woman…" Alaika said, trying to remember the waitress.

"You don't have to remember her." Luke said. "Don't push yourself to remember bad things that happened in your life."

"Yeah… you're right." Alaika said. "I shouldn't remember her."

Another waitress brought their cafe and they left the café.

They walked further through the park, meeting other couples on their dates while drinking there cafe. Some were younger, some were older, but love was in the air.

Luke and Alaika arrived at the most romantic place in the park, a hill from where the horizon was clear, surrounded with roses. They both sat down on the square where no roses grew.

Luke laid his right arm around her waist, his left on her lap. "This date was close to indescribable." he said. " I really love to be with you."

Alaika just blushed, turning crimson red.

Luke pulled her closer to him, and when she was fully against him, he laid back in the grass, Alaika on top of him.

Alaika smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying having her back pressed against Luke's muscled chest.

* * *

_6 o'clock on the 7th of May, 2nd date_

Alaika went down to the ground floor with the elevator because she was wearing high heels this time. She was going on another date with Luke again, this time to a restaurant. Alaika wore a pair of crimson red killer heels with a strapless red chiffon dress falling down to her knees, her make up done with cherry red lipstick, black eyeliner, black mascara, a little bit of pink blush on her cheeks and red eye shadow. She had a golden necklace with a dove pendant, silverish wristbands with golden charms, a pair of golden earrings and two golden rings containing one rosé diamond each.

As she stepped out of the elevator, she saw Luke standing there with a slightly big bouquet of crimson red roses, his jaw dropped.

Alaika laughed.

"Whoa…. you look absolutely stunning tonight." Luke said, his eyes staring at her with a dreaming gaze. His suit was black and he wore a white blouse underneath and a black tie.

"Thank you." Alaika said. "I think I need to put those roses in a vase."

"I think you should." Luke said as he gave her the roses.

Alaika smiled at him and went up again to her apartment (401) on the 4th floor to put the gifted roses in a white vase on the wooden table in her living room before going down again to meet up with Luke once again.

They left the flat together, going in Luke's SUV towards the restaurant, arriving there at 6.30 PM.

One of the waitresses, a blue eyed brunette, came to them. "Have you reserved a table?" she politely asked.

"Yes, a table for two under the name of Skywalker." Luke replied.

The waitress looked in a book and smiled when she looked up. "Follow me please." she said, leading them to a romantic settled table.

The table cloth was pink, the chairs pink as well with the back in the shape of a heart.

The candlestick was gold and contained 3 candles smelling like vanilla.

Luke shoved Alaika's chair backwards so she could sit down before he would sit.

"You didn't have to do that." Alaika said.

"I know I didn't have to, but I did." Luke said, taking her right hand and kissing her knuckles.

"You're very much of a gentleman." Alaika concluded.

"Thank you, my lady." Luke said.

"Please, don't call me that." Alaika said. "It makes me feel old."

"Which you are certainly not." Luke said.

"I'm glad." Alaika said.

The waitress came again, giving them the menu of the restaurant.

Luke chose the medium baked steak with potato croquettes and a healthy salad.

Alaika chose the meat mash with Italian spaghetti and cherry tomatoes.

They asked each other things about their favorite things, where they were interested in and what they still wanted to do with their lives.

So learned Alaika that Luke was very interested in modern art, as well as in the Greek mythology and arts. She found out Luke really wanted to protect people in need, one of the reasons he found the NFSBI Agency. As well as that he eated quite a lot, just like her, and his undying love for his son, the love a father should have.

Luke found out Alaika was also much of an eater, that she was interested in the ancient history of the Egyptians and the native Americans, that she wanted to be free. He found love in her, love for him, love for Ben. Luke was happy, cause he knew he could never be with a woman who didn't love his son. Alaika held motherly love, which was perfect.

* * *

_9 o'clock on the 1st of June, 15th date_

Luke took Alaika with him to a place where they would watch the sun going down. He knew Alaika loved sunsets and sunrises, he had seen many pictures of her when there was eighter a sunset or a sunrise.

So together they watched the sunset in his car, Alaika sitting on his lap cradled in his arms.

Luke looked at the beautiful face of his girlfriend, her excitement clear. But he focused his eyes back on the sunset.

They watched the sun disappear behind the skyline of the hills.

Alaika looked at Luke. "Luke… I think I've fallen for you…" she said slightly unsure.

Luke smiled. "I don't need to be unsure, I know I'm in love with you." he said and brought his head closer to hers, kissing her slowly. Luke didn't dare to use his tongue on her yet, Alaika was strong and could easily hit him when he did something she didn't want to do yet. He didn't want to push her.

They spent a few minutes kissing, catching breathes in between, before they thought it would be time to go.

* * *

_2 o'clock on the 12th of August, 71st date_

Today, Luke and Alaika went to the Freer Gallery of Art, visiting an exhibition of Egyptian art and culture.

"Thank you for taking me here." Alaika said.

"Anything to see you happy." Luke said, wrapping his arm around her.

Alaika smiled at him before giving Luke a kiss on his cheek.

Luke smiled back at his girlfriend, just knowing she was absolutely gorgeous and beautiful. But he hated the fact that her own father couldn't see it. He watched Alaika getting excited over precious pieces of Old Egyptian art, like the wooden boats, the mummies, everything.

It was a good sight for him, seeing his lover happy.

Luke really hoped Alaika would want to marry him one day, being together for the rest of their lives and have children of her own. Even though he knew she was afraid her father would find her, he would never leave her unwatched.

* * *

_8 o'clock on the 28th of October, 110th date_

Luke and Alaika were watching TV in Alaika's apartment. They wanted to spend time together in a more cozy environment, so they could get used to the idea of living together in Luke's house since Alaika was only renting the apartment.

They long admitted their love for each other, yet Luke wanted to go a step further. But he didn't know if Alaika was ready for it.

A romantic scene was busy on the TV, a perfect moment for Luke to make some kind of move on her.

Luke moved his right hand over Alaika's stomach using the Force, trying to find a spot in her body he could pleasure her with. He found a reachable spot in her birth canal. Luke softly smiled and reached out with the Force.

"Luke… what are you- ooooh." Alaika moaned. Something pulsed her to moan.

'Of course, Luke is using the Force on me.' she thought, giving in to the feeling.

"You love this, don't you?" Luke asked, moving his left hand across her chest.

"What are you doing to me?" Alaika asked.

"I'm giving you the sexual pleasure you deserve." Luke replied. "Just without having sex. I know you don't want that yet."

"You know so much." Alaika moaned.

"I just know much about you, my love." Luke said, pulsing her again. Giving his girl these sexual sensations made him love her more and more. He pulsed her more, giving her more and more sexual spurs, until Alaika fell in his arms.

"Thank you." Alaika said, slightly panting. "I love you."

"I love you too." Luke said and bent down to kiss his girlfriend.

* * *

**Well, this covers the next time skip to Christmas Eve.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Hit that review button!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: _**The Proposal**_  
_

_**Thank you all for reading!**_

* * *

_25th of December 2015, home of the Skywalker family in Florida_

It was Christmas Eve, as well as the 9th month anniversary of Luke and Alaika. And Luke decided to take Alaika home to meet his parents and spend Christmas together, and he still had another plan in mind.

He wanted to ask Alaika to marry him.

Luke watched Alaika chatting with his mother and his sister on the other side of the room, Ben playing with Anakin and the twins. He deeply breathed.

"Good luck son." Anakin said to him. "You can do this."

"I know I can dad, I'm just nervous." Luke said. "Alaika's the woman of my dreams, I don't want to blow my relationship with her. What if she says no?"

"She won't, I'm certain of that." Anakin told. "She really loves you, I can see it in the way she looks at you."

"Yeah, but one other thing," Han started. "how are we going to tell her brother? I'm sure that she wants him to come to the wedding."

"We'll talk about that later. Now it's your chance son, go for it." Anakin said.

Luke took another breath and walked to the ladies.

"Hello Luke." his mother said on a friendly tone.

"Hi mom, can I borrow Alaika for a moment? I need to ask her something." Luke said casually.

"Of course, just don't stay away for too long." Padmé said.

"Sure mom." Luke said, taking Alaika with him to the balcony behind the house that looked out over the magnificent garden.

A lot of red roses grew on the balcony, so it was the perfect romantical place.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Alaika asked.

"Yes, I do." Luke said, gliding with his right hand in his right pocket, feeling the box with the ring. He took another deep breath. "Alaika, you know I felt something unexplainable when I met you, like you were the one for me. I was still married by that time, but I didn't stop thinking about you. And now we've dated for 9 months, I know my feelings for you are true. I love you Alaika, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Luke took out the box and went down on one knee, opening the box, containing a silver ring with a sapphire blue infinity on it. "Do you want to marry me?"

Alaika's eyes were filled with tears as she stood there, speechless. She knew she shouldn't wait for too long with responding, but she couldn't say a thing. Instead, Alaika got on her knees herself, grabbed Luke's face and kissed him.

"May I have your answer?" Luke asked when Alaika broke away.

"Yes, Luke." Alaika said. "I do want to marry you."

Luke smiled widely and kissed his fiancé. "Ready to tell my family?" he asked.

"Of course." Alaika said, hugging Luke tightly.

Together, they went down to the living room, where Luke's family waited.

Anakin was smiling proudly to his son.

Padmé was smiling kindly to both of them, apparently, Anakin told his wife and daughter.

"Are you becoming my new mommy?" Ben asked.

"Yes Ben, I am going to be your stepmom." Alaika replied.

"Yippee!" Ben cheered.

"Well done son, I knew she wouldn't say no to a man like you." Anakin said.

"I wouldn't turn down such a sweet man." Alaika said, laying her head down on Luke's chest. "Breaking the heart of a sweet guy is like killing a child."

"I'm going to have a new sister-in-law!" Leia said happily.

"I think I can start planning the wedding." Padmé said, a smile on her face.

"Mom loves to do that kind of things." Luke told Alaika.

"It sounds wonderful, Padmé." Alaika said. "But I would like to choose my dress by myself. I rather do it alone, maybe I'll take Syal with me."

"That sounds good." Anakin said. "Now, let's celebrate Christmas Eve and my son's engagement."

The celebration in the Skywalker home would be great that night.

* * *

**Please hit that review button! Reviews are loved!  
**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: _**Back to the Case**

* * *

_2nd of January 2016_

Everyone was back at the office after the celebrations in December.

Many people had congratulated both Luke and Alaika with their engagement and all female agents had seen Alaika's engagement ring.

Alaika sat behind her desk as she saw a silver envelope. She looked around her, seeing no one that could have laid it on her desk. Alaika opened the envelope, finding two old letters from her brother Wedge to Syal.

* * *

_30th of March, 2012_

_From: Wedge Jagged Antilles_

_To: Syal Mackenzie Antilles_

_Dear Syal,_

_It's hard to believe Alaika ran away, yet I saw it coming years ago before I married Iella. I only hope our sister is safe, and when she's safe, I just want her to contact us just to let us know she's okay and unharmed._

_I have to keep faith in her, she's very strong for someone who has been beaten all her life since her parents knew she was having black hair. No one ever became older than 9 years old, yet Alaika kept fighting, now she's 22. She's the oldest blackhead, and I can be very proud to her that she didn't give up on living. I only ask myself what kept her living, many kill themselves because of the humiliation every time._

_Love &amp; kisses,_

_Your brother Wedge_

* * *

_26th of July, 2012_

_From: Wedge Jagged Antilles_

_To: Syal Mackenzie Antilles_

_Dear Syal,_

_It has been 3 months since Alaika ran away, I can't get her out of my head! I keep asking if I should warn the police or something, but they'll just bring her back to us and that is just what she fled for. Should I otherwise try to contact this new Police Task Force? This NFSBI Agency? I don't even know what kind of federal agents they are, but they sound pretty powerful according to my boss, Anakin Skywalker. He told to us all that his son works there and that this son of him is becoming more of a man each day._

_Please reply._

_Love &amp; kisses,_

_Your brother Wedge_

* * *

There was also a note in the envelope, which was written in Syal's hand script. It was attached to the photo of a new born baby.

Alaika hadn't heard from Syal since she was brought to a safe house somewhere in Florida, close to the bureaus of other federal agencies. She read the note.

* * *

_Dear sister,_

_I'm very sorry I never told you about my pregnancy. You see, Father didn't like it that I bore Giddean's son, so he wanted to 'clean' me of his 'filthy' seed and all, you get his problem. So I was forced to have sex, but not just with any male, I had to have sex with **our brother**! This son I bore is his, Gideon Antilles._

_Before I forget to mention, Wedge misses you dearly. I know he is an U.S. Marshall under the lead of Commander Skywalker, the father of your Director. They might plan on telling him where you are since they probably know his sorrow. It's the best you tell him yourself so he doesn't go look for you._

_Greetings,_

_Syal_

* * *

Alaika looked up from the letter, seeing Ezra coming in. "Hey Ezra!" she greeted him.

"Oh, hey Alaika." Ezra said.

"Do you know where that report about the death Senators is?" Alaika asked.

"It's in Kanan's desk, why do you ask?" Ezra asked.

Alaika walked immediately to Kanan's desk. "Because my 'Father' really got too far with his Supremacy Movement this time." she replied and took out the report. "I'm gonna reopen this case."

"Can I help?" Ezra asked.

"Of course you can. Search everything around the web about the Movement and be sure Zeb and Kanan will be informed about the reopening." Alaika replied.

"It shall be done." Ezra said, sitting down behind his desk and started searching immediately.

Alaika flipped through the report, reading certain pieces of text. Her brains needed a refreshment of the case since they hadn't been on it since last year's May.

"Two murdered Senators… metallic weapon… blunt head force trauma…" Alaika whispered to herself. "Metallic weapons where you can create a killing head force trauma with… sounds like anything that an assassin of the Supremacy Movement would use to…" she stopped, her eyes darting over the pictures on her desk. She saw the wedding picture of her brother with Iella Wessiri.

Iella Wessiri was one of the most feared Supremacy Movement assassins, Alaika knew Wedge was forced to marry her.

Alaika's eyes wided. _Iella_ was an expert on the area of those weapons, maybe she kept a list of it…

Alaika quickly stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"Alaika, what are you going to do?" Ezra asked.

"Going to find out about the murder weapon." Alaika replied as she walked to the elevator.

Ezra came immediately after her, running into the elevator before it closed. "Wherever you're going now, I'm going with you." he said.

"Well, I might need your help…" Alaika said as the elevator closed.

* * *

Alaika and Ezra arrived at the address of Wedge Antilles when it was close to nightfall.

No lights were on.

Both reached out with the Force to search for life forms in the house.

"It's clear." Ezra said.

"Indeed. Now, let's do it before anyone sees us." Alaika said and did a Force Jump, jumping upon the roof. Via an open window she climbed inside, ending up in eighter Syal's or Myri's bedroom. Alaika went into the hallway, checking behind every door if she could find eighter the master bedroom or any office that could be Iella's. She searched the whole floor, finally finding Iella's office.

Alaika knew it was Iella's since there were metallic weapons stalled out in a closet of glass like they were trophies, her brother would have a more military like office. She walked closer to the closet, seeing all kinds of weapons like daggers, poison darts, whips, knives and things with many spikes.

One of those spiky things missed some points and Alaika saw something red on another point.

'Presumably blood.' Alaika thought as she took a picture with her NFSBI-camera Ezra had given to her on their way here. When the picture was saved, she went back to the window she had comen through and left everything like it was when she had entered the house. She jumped off the roof, using the Force to minimalize the pressure on her feet when she landed.

"Did you find anything?" Ezra asked.

"Better take a look at this." Alaika replied as she gave him the camera and looked around to be sure no one had seen them.

"The points of some of the spikes are missing…" Ezra commented, stopped, and looked at Alaika with a worried and shocked face.

"We need to tell Kanan and Luke straight away." Alaika said, stepping in the car.

Ezra also did and immediately picked up the phone to call Kanan.

As Alaika drove away, Kanan replied on the phone. His hologram appeared on the dashboard.

"Ezra? Why do you call?" Kanan asked.

"Kanan, I reopened the case of the murdered Senators, and I think I found the murder weapon." Alaika replied.

"I've send you a mail about it." Ezra said.

"Have you informed the Director as well?" Kanan asked.

"Not yet, we were about to do that." Alaika said and called Luke as well.

Luke's hologram also appeared when he picked up. "What's it?" he asked.

"I reopened the case of the murdered Senators, I think I found the murder weapon." Alaika replied for the second time.

"Where did you find it?" Luke asked.

"Well, I found it at my brother's house." Alaika replied. "In the office of my sister-in-law Iella Wessiri. She's one of the Supremacy Movement warriors who are 'allowed' to own these kind of weapons in the village."

"Good work Alaika. Thanks to you, justice will do good once again." Kanan said.

"I'll call the police in Jefferson, would you two please go back to the house so the weapon won't be removed?" Luke asked.

"Yes sir." Alaika and Ezra replied.

Alaika turned the car around in a very sharp turn on two wheels, but they made it.

Ezra shut down the phone lines.

They waited by the house, even after the police had arrived.

* * *

Wedge Antilles arrived at his house, only to see police cars with their blue flashing lights on, white-red striped police tape on his house and a black SUV. He got out of his Mercedes immediately. "What's going on?" he asked one of the police agents.

"This is your house?" a male police agent asked.

"Yes… what happened?" Wedge asked and looked at his house to see a pair of federal agents. Wedge knew it were federal agents because of the suits they were wearing.

"There was a weapon found in your house that could have been used by the murder of Senator Tendau Bendon of Ithor and Senator Giddean Danu of Kuat." the agent replied.

"Where was it found?" Wedge asked.

"You should ask that to NFSBI Agent Antilles." the agent replied. "Agent Antilles!"

Wedge's eyes wided. NFSBI… it sounded very familiar to him, wasn't that the task force his Commander was always talking about? That his son was leading the task force?

The female federal agent came towards them.

Now his sight was clear, this Agent Antilles was his baby sister Alaika!

Alaika saw his expression immediately. "Hey Wedge… I'm sorry that we have to meet like this." she sadly said.

"You became an NFSBI Agent?" Wedge asked.

"Should we leave you alone?" one of the police agents asked.

"This man is my brother, he isn't dangerous. You can leave." Alaika replied.

The agents all nodded and left them alone.

"I indeed became an NFSBI Agent." Alaika said.

Wedge checked her out, suddenly seeing a round metal thing hanging on his sister's belt. "What's that?" he asked and pointed at the think.

When Alaika unclasped the round metal thing, Wedge realized what it was.

"This is my weapon." Alaika said, holding up her lightsaber.

"You're a JEDI." Wedge said, neither shocked or surprised.

"You're not surprised." Alaika said.

"You were always stronger than anyone else. I knew there was something about you that was different than by all those other children, and now I know you have the Force, the reason of you being strong is explainable." Wedge told.

"I'm glad you approve." Alaika said, smiling at her brother.

"Is there anything else I should know of?" Wedge asked, smiling back.

Alaika bit her lip. "Well, there is something you should know…" she said. "…I'm going to get married."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

_**This is chapter 11! Thank you so much for reading!  
**_

_**And hit that review button please!**_

_**-Gryffindorgirl746**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: _**Arrestation &amp; Divorce**

_**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Luke was driving to Jefferson as fast as he could, even though he was driving reckless, he didn't care at the moment. If Alaika's sister-in-law could get her hands on any weapon, he would lose the love of his life.

As he found the address Alaika had texted, he saw her talking to a man in military uniform with brown hair and brown eyes. Luke recognized it as the uniform of an U.S. Marshall since his father and brother-in-law were as well. He saw Alaika biting her lip and tell the man: "Well, there is something you should know…I'm going to get married."

The man stood perplexed, calling out a loud: "WHAT!?"

Luke walked closer. "Ali? Are you okay?" he asked.

Alaika turned her head to him, as well as the man. "Oh, hey Luke." she said. "I'm alright." and she kissed him.

"This is your husband-to-be?" the brunette man asked.

"Yes Wedge, this is my fiancé Luke. Luke, meet my brother Wedge." Alaika introduced them.

"I hope you're not forcing her to marry you or hurting her." Wedge said.

"Wedge!" Alaika warned, but Luke gave Wedge a warm smile.

"Don't you ever worry about anyone hurting Alaika now, she's an incredible strong woman. I admire that about her as much as her beauty." Luke told.

"So you've seen her beauty?" Wedge suspiciously asked.

"I swear I never saw Alaika without any clothes off, I did see her in something tight, does that count?" Luke asked.

"How long have you two been dating?" Wedge asked.

"Really Wedge? You're interrogating my fiancé?" Alaika asked.

"It's alright Alaika, I get the purpose of overprotective brothers. I was also over-protective over my sister." Luke told Alaika before replying Wedge's question. "Your sister and I have dated for 9 months, known each other 2 years longer. You have to know I knew Alaika was special, but I didn't realize before."

"And why didn't you?" Wedge asked.

Luke sighed. "I was still in an arranged marriage." he replied. "I was trying to make things work, but she didn't want to. We divorced later on."

"You have a child from your previous marriage?" Wedge asked.

"I do, I have a son named Ben." Luke replied.

"So you know your way around children? I hope you're a good father to your son." Wedge said.

"You would have to ask my son about that." Luke told. "I don't really judge myself."

"Did you already have sex with my sister?" Wedge asked.

"Wedge!" Alaika yelled.

"No, I didn't." Luke replied.

"When do you plan to do it?" Wedge asked.

"Would you stop this interrogation now please!" Alaika yelled.

"Somewhat after we're married." Luke replied.

"On your wedding night or later?" Wedge asked.

"Definitely later on, not immediately." Luke replied.

There was a brief silence between the two males until Wedge broke it.

"Well, you seem like an okay-guy to me. But if I ever walk in on you hurting my sister in any kind of way, I will kill you." Wedge warned Luke.

"I will remember that." Luke said.

"Wedge, you are unbelievable." Alaika sighed as she slapped her forehead.

"I just needed to be sure he was a good type of guy who doesn't marry you for only your beauty, or just to hurt you." Wedge said.

"Yeah, sure bro." Alaika said.

Suddenly there was yelling behind them.

They all turned around to see a fierce blondine yelling at Ezra while police agents were holding her back from attacking him.

"Shit! I need to help!" Alaika said and ran towards Ezra.

"You'd better stay here." Luke told Wedge as he also ran over to Ezra.

"Calm down madam, you're only hurting yourself!" an agent who was holding the woman said.

"Keep your hands off of me! I'm a married woman with two daughters! Now get off of my property!" the woman yelled at the agents. "You don't know who're you're messing with!"

"But I do." Alaika said.

The woman turned around to see Alaika next to Ezra. "Now, look who's there. Our local dumb blackhead." she scowled. "Defending your blackhead boyfriend?"

"Ezra is not my boyfriend, he's my colleague." Alaika said. "My fiancé is right here Iella."

The woman, Iella, turned her head slightly to see Luke. "You're _his_ fiancé? In your dreams blackhead, don't you see what he is?" she asked, laughing slightly amused.

"Oh, but Alaika is my fiancé." Luke replied, wrapping an arm around Alaika's waist. "And I indeed know what I am. I am a Senator's son and with that a JEDI."

Iella narrowed her eyes. Suddenly she moved, taking out a blaster-gun, shooting at Luke. The agents couldn't prevent the event.

Luke was quick enough to draw his lightsaber, ignite the green laser and stop the bullet from hitting him in the chest. Then he deactivated the laser.

The police agents pushed Iella onto the ground, disarmed her and handcuffed her before getting her up.

"Wait a moment." Wedge said, interfering the business. "I've got to say some things to my _wife_ before she gets arrested."

"You're not letting this happen to me, are you Wedge?" Iella asked.

"The opposite, I'm going to enjoy you being put in jail!" Wedge suddenly yelled.

"What?!" Iella asked.

"You hurt our daughter Myri! You are not capable of being a mother to either of my daughters! You only pretended to love me because my father arranged our marriage, you pushed me making babies with you just to continue our lines! All you ever did was holding up the Supremacy you believe in, hitting Myri all the time because she was a 'disgrace' to our families!" Wedge yelled. "Every night I came home to find both of my daughters broken! Both carrying unhealable scars you brought them! But it will all end tonight. Iella Wessiri, I call for a divorce!"

"You can't do that!" Iella yelled.

"Oh, I can. I'm better off without you, as are my daughters." Wedge said. "Get her out of my eye sight!"

"Iella Wessiri, you're now charged with the murder of Senator Giddean Danu of Kuat and Senator Tendau Bendon of Ithor. Everything you say can be used against you and you have the right of asking for your lawyer." the police chief said.

The police officers dragged Iella away.

Wedge sighed.

"Are you alright?" Alaika asked.

"Not really. I need to raise my daughters alone from now on, and the best way of doing that is moving away from here and sell this house." Wedge said as he turned around. "I'd better go live in D.C. like you do, it's as well closer to my work."

"You can take over the apartment I'm currently renting until you've found the right house for you, Syal and Myri." Alaika offered. "I'm however going to move in with Luke and Ben in their house."

"When are you going to move in?" Wedge asked.

"As soon as possible, so I can get used to living there before we're getting married." Alaika replied, wrapping her arms around Luke.

"Right. So, when are you two getting married?" Wedge asked.

Alaika smiled. "Very soon Wedge, very soon." she replied. "We'll send you the invitation with everything on it."

* * *

_**Next chapter will come up soon enough, before I leave for my holiday anyways.**_

_**See you later!**_

_**-Gryffindorgirl746**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 3: _**The Wedding**

_**Warning!**_

_**This chapter is very M rated for sexual content! (in the end)**_

* * *

_14th of February 2016_

* * *

It was happening today.

Today she would be married.

Alaika stood in front of the mirror in her white mermaid wedding dress, her black hair put up and decorated with red roses.

Leia put the white veil in Alaika's hair as older Syal gave her the bouquet, Wedge standing in the door opening to escort her down the aisle.

"You look stunning." Leia told. "My brother won't know what hit him."

"I rather think all men will drop their jaws when they see Alaika." Syal laughed.

"Enough talk, the ceremony is about to begin." Wedge said.

"True." Alaika said and walked over to her brother. "I'm ready to go."

Wedge held his arm out for her, Alaika gently hooked in and they walked to the doors of the room where it would happen, the wedding ceremony.

"I never thought I would give you away to the son of my Commander. One thing, why didn't you tell me his surname?" Wedge asked. "I was quite surprised when I saw my Commander's surname behind the name of your fiancé on that invitation."

"You might have seen him as his father, something Luke doesn't like. He rather wants people to know him and not think he's his father." Alaika replied.

"Of course, many from our team would do." Wedge realized.

"Are you two ready?" Syal asked.

"We are." Wedge replied.

Syal turned to her two nieces, who were the flower girls. Both wore baby pink dresses and their hair was braided. "You girls go in."

Myri and little Syal walked into the room, throwing flower leaves on the aisle.

Alaika breathed out deeply before she walked in with Wedge, Leia and older Syal behind them as Alaika's bridesmaids.

Everyone was looking at her walking down.

But Alaika only looked at Luke, whose eyes were focused on her as well.

Wedge gave Alaika's hands to Luke, who gently took them. He sat down on the front bench, between his daughters.

Ben stood beside his father, holding their rings ready for the exchange.

The holy man appeared, clearing his throat as the room fell silent. "Today, we've come together to celebrate the marriage of this young couple." he said, turning to Luke first. "Luke Anakin Ruwee Skywalker, do you take this young woman as your wedded wife?"

Luke smiled. "I do." he replied, taking the smallest ring from his son's hand and shoved it around Alaika's right ring finger.

The holy man turned to Alaika. "Alaika Suya Antilles, do you take this young man as your wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do." Alaika replied, taking the other ring from Ben, putting it on Luke's right finger.

"I declare you both now Mr. and Mrs. Luke Skywalker!" the holy man exclaimed and turned to Luke. "You may kiss your bride."

Luke smiled and pulled Alaika closer, kissing her gently as their guests cheered.

Luke pulled away, just looking at Alaika's beautiful face before he had to walk her back to the hallway. "Ready to go into the world as my new wife?" he asked.

"I'm always ready Luke." Alaika replied, hooking her arm in Luke's.

Many agents from the NFSBI Agency stood up and ignited their lightsabers into the air as the flower leaves fell from the roof.

Everyone in the room was happy for them, the newlywed couple.

Outside the building, a white SUV was waiting to bring them to the building where the reception would be held, Ben would ride with them. The guests went with their own cars to the given address.

* * *

Wedge and Syal had organized the reception. All guests would arrive before the couple did. They were already there at the hall, checking if everything was alright before Luke, Alaika and Ben would arrive and dance their first dance as a couple.

"So, what do you think of our sister's new husband?" Syal asked.

"Well, he's an okay guy. I can live with him being my brother-in-law and father of Alaika's kids. He seems to have the same discipline as his father." Wedge replied.

"You already interrogated him your way?" Syal asked.

"Of course I did, I had to make sure he would keep her safe from any harm." Wedge replied.

"What did you ask him?" Syal asked.

"Well, mostly about their relationship, how long they've know each other, how long they dated, when he plans to have sex with her." Wedge replied.

"You really asked him when he wants to have sex with our sister?!" Syal asked in unbelief.

"He didn't have sex with Alaika during the time they dated, that at least calmed me down. I just don't want my baby sister to be hurt or forced to have sex with her new husband. From what he said to me, he wants Alaika to be ready." Wedge replied.

"You know that the sex part is mostly asked by fathers, right?" Syal asked.

"Sure I know. But Father never gave a damn thing about Alaika, so it's my job to protect her where he never would protect her." Wedge told.

"They've arrived!" Myri called as she ran into the room.

Wedge eyed a red haired woman in a green dress who he didn't recognize. "Do you know that red haired lady over there?" he asked Syal.

"No, but I heard from Zeb she was Luke's ex-wife. They were forced to marry at a young age by their fathers. Apparently, Luke had started to love her, but she didn't think their marriage would ever work out. That was actually why they divorced." Syal replied.

"Who's Zeb?" Wedge asked.

"A member of Alaika's team, Garazeb Orrelios. He's that big Lasat over there." Syal said, pointing at the tall purple skinned male in a black suit.

"Ah, that guy." Wedge said.

Just a moment later, Luke, Alaika and Ben arrived, and the music started.

Luke danced with Alaika first, before the song switched to the dance Wedge would dance with Alaika as some kind of father-daughter dance.

After that dance, other couples danced as well.

Even Ben found a dance partner in Myri as they waltzed over the dancefloor.

* * *

Luke took Alaika off the dance floor after their 3rd dance. "Someone's here to meet you." he told her.

"Who?" Alaika asked.

"My ex-wife." Luke replied. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not really." Alaika told.

A red haired woman with emerald green eyes wearing a dress just as green approached them. "Hello Luke." the she greeted.

"Hello Mara." Luke greeted.

"So this is your new wife?" Mara asked, looking at Alaika.

"Yes. Mara, meet Alaika." Luke replied. "I need to talk to my parents, so, see you both later." He gave Alaika a kiss on her lips and walked over to his parents.

"Hey." Alaika said, smiling friendly at Luke's ex.

"I wish you the best of life with Luke." Mara said, smiling friendly back at Alaika. "He's a great man, and I hope you give him another child."

"Thank you Mara. I must say, you're very friendly to me." Alaika said.

"I knew Luke would remarry one day, a man like him cannot be single for a long time without girls swarming over him. It was already like that in primary and secondary school, every girl wanted to be his girlfriend." Mara told. "And when he would remarry, I wanted to see his new wife, just to know what kind of woman would be my son's new mother while I'm out of town."

"I think you should ask Ben about that." Alaika said. "I actually start to believe he has been doing some match-making since he met me."

"I can see Ben doing that to me as well, he can read persons like no one else can. So he sees it when people fit each other very well, and I can see why he would want you as his stepmother." Mara said, taking a sip of her drink.

"And what would that reason be?" Alaika asked.

"Alaika, you're damn beautiful. I'd bet many men will be jealous of Luke now, cause even I can see you're hotter than any woman Luke has ever met." Mara replied like it was as obvious as it could be.

"I'm not that hot Mara." Alaika said. "There are hotter woman around than me."

"Well, than you haven't seen yourself like I see you." Mara said. "But I need to go and see my son, I'm soon going back to my parents." and she walked away.

Luke came up to her a few moments later and they went for another dance again.

* * *

Around 1 o'clock, everyone had left, and Garazeb drove them home to Luke's house.

As they arrived at Luke's house, Zeb turned around. "Hey boss, good luck with your fresh wife." he said.

"Thanks Zeb. I hope you'll find a wife as well to start a family with." Luke said and helped Alaika out of the car. He opened the front door for her as well, and kept holding Alaika's hand.

Luke's parents had taken Ben with them so Luke and Alaika could enjoy a silent wedding night.

"Luke? Are you okay?" Alaika asked and touched one of his cheeks.

"Alaika, what do you want to do now?" Luke asked, laying his arm around her waist.

"How do you mean?" Alaika asked.

"I don't want to pressure you to have sex with me tonight, we can do anything you want. I'm able to wait until you're ready." Luke replied.

"And what makes you think I'm not ready?" Alaika asked.

"The time you were raped…" Luke softly replied.

Alaika sighed. "Luke, you're the man I love. And if I cannot do this tonight, I'll never be able to get over it, you need to wash it away. I allow you to be inside me, which I desperately need." she told.

Luke breathed deeply in and out. "Alright, just make yourself comfortable in bed. I'll come in a minute." he said.

Alaika went upstairs while Luke went into the kitchen where he found an unopened bottle of the strongest red wine he could buy in the supermarket.

"I never thought I would need this stuff." Luke said as he filled two crystal wine glasses up to the half of the glass with the wine in the bottle after he opened it. He put the bottle in the cooler and went upstairs with the glasses to his room, finding Alaika in her white lace bra and panties. Damn, she was so hot and so sexy in lace.

"Where is the wine for?" Alaika asked as Luke gave her a glass.

"It helps against the pain." Luke said and drank his glass that he put on the window-sill.

"Luke, it's very gentle of you that you want that it doesn't hurt. But I'm used to pain, I can take it." Alaika said.

"I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you." Luke told.

"Alright, you get what you want." Alaika sighed before she drank the wine. "Now, feeling better?"

"A lot better." Luke replied and put Alaika's empty glass in the window-sill as well before he undressed himself slowly, getting into bed with only his boxers on. He started to kiss Alaika everywhere he could kiss her, starting out gently since he didn't want to rush. Feeling Alaika's hands on him made him nearly lose control, the control he used to stop himself from just fucking his new wife. Luke moaned against Alaika's lips as she pinched his nipples.

"Mmmmhhh, you're so strong." Alaika moaned, gripping Luke's shoulders firmly as he pushed her down on the bed while kissing her.

"You are beautiful Alaika, your family shall know how wrong they were." Luke told as he unhooked Alaika's bra with just his right hand, his left one around her waist.

Alaika tried to cover up her breasts, but Luke stopped her.

"Just trust me." was all Luke said before he kissed her again, laying his arms around Alaika's waist.

Alaika got used to the feeling of Luke's skin against hers and felt the temptation to pull down both of their pants and feel Luke inside her. She felt how Luke's cock wanted to spring free out of those tight black boxers and plug inside her.

"Gosh, you're this wet already?" Luke asked as his hands touched Alaika's lace panties, which were drowning in Alaika's vaginal juices.

"You make me want to become wet." Alaika replied in a dirty way and gripped Luke's boxers. "I want to feel you." But Luke had other ideas and got her hands away from his boxers, chaining them above the bed with a thick leather band.

Luke quickly pulled down Alaika's panties, spread her legs just enough for his head to come near and licked up the juices she was producing. He started to suck her pussy pretty hard, as well letting his tongue slipping in slowly.

"Ooooh! Luke!" Alaika screamed. "Aaah, yes! Ooooh, keep on doing that!"

"Yes, my Queen." Luke said and went further.

Alaika moaned harder, her legs now trembling. She came hard in Luke's face, who licked up every drop of her juice.

"Why won't you just fuck me now?" Alaika asked, still panting from what Luke just did to her.

Luke didn't reply and cut the thick leather band before going down to Alaika's legs again, slowly going upwards over her belly, between her breasts and over her neckline with only his nose touching her skin. When he faced her again he said something. "I wanted you to enjoy this moment, before I'll be inside you. I don't want to rush."

"Am I now allowed to get you out of that?" Alaika asked, eyeing Luke's boxers.

"You are." Luke replied.

Alaika slowly moved her hands up, gripping the tight fabric and pulled it down.

Luke did the rest for her, throwing his boxers deep in the corner.

"You're pretty large down there." Alaika said.

"I know, but I'll take it easy on you." Luke told and kissed his wife.

Alaika felt the tip of Luke's erection on her entrance, but it didn't slip into her. "Please, Luke. Just do it." she begged.

Luke kissed the tip of her nose. "This might hurt." he said, controlling his move as he slowly slid into her, like a sword in its scabbard.

It indeed hurt. Small tears streamed down Alaika's cheeks.

"Don't cry." Luke said, kissing her tears away. "It's okay."

Alaika's breath trembled, slowly getting used to the feeling of Luke being inside her with his very large cock. "Please, move." she said.

Luke slowly closed his hands around her shoulders, leaning with his elbow on the matrass. He started to move very slowly in and out of Alaika, but it was uneasy to hold back from fucking his beautiful wife senseless. Luke wanted his wife to have the pleasure of sex, his own sexual needs would come in time.

Alaika found it pleasurable, smiling as she bit her under lip to silence her moans. The only moans heard were throaty moans. "Don't… ooooh, hold back… aaah!" she moaned.

Luke stopped. "Do you know what you just said?" he asked.

"Yes." Alaika replied.

"Are you completely sure of that?" Luke asked.

"I am." Alaika replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Alaika, if I don't hold myself back, I'll fuck you hard, harder than anyone can ever fuck his wife. Do you want that?" Luke asked.

"Yes Luke, fuck me as hard as you can. I'm your wife for that, and if you get me pregnant, I will carry the baby with all love I feel for you." Alaika replied.

When Alaika spoke those words to him, Luke felt the temptation again. But now it was stronger, and it drove him near madness. He gripped her shoulders firmly from behind, his fingerprints would be present on the front of her shoulders for days, and he fucked her, hard. And he kept going harder. He planted his mouth on hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth when she opened up, forcing his tongue down her throat.

Luke's tongue was silencing her moans of pain and pleasure, and Alaika dug her nails into Luke's skin near his spine.

"You're so goddamn hot and sexy." Luke said after he had slipped his tongue out of Alaika's mouth, still fucking her hard. "And you're so easy to fuck!"

"Isn't that what you need? A hot and sexy wife you can fuck all day long?" Alaika asked, being even dirtier than Luke.

"And damn dirty as well. God, why did I deserve this woman for?" Luke asked himself out loud. "She's what I wanted all along."

"Fuck this woman like an animal, she asks for you." Alaika said in a dirty way.

"Yeah baby, rock those sexy hips of yours. It makes your man wanna spray his seed." Luke said, even dirtier.

"I want my man's seed, I want to have his child in me!" Alaika said and rocked her hips against Luke's

"You want to carry my child? I'll give it to you." Luke said, moving harder inside of his new wife. He wanted to have a child with her as well, he wanted her to bear his children and love him until the day one of them died. Alaika was his true love, he could feel that while he was inside her. Luke sucked Alaika's breasts, making her scream for him.

"Aaah, Luke! Yes! Hit me there with that big cock of yours!" Alaika screamed. "Nearly … aaah! ... there!"

"Come for me baby, milk me, squeeze me." Luke encouraged her, still fucking her.

Alaika screamed again, but this time, Luke could only hear pleasure in her voice. At the same time as her scream, Luke felt Alaika's tight walls even tighter on his cock and got squeezed pretty hard. He couldn't hold anymore, spraying his seed into his new wife.

"That was wonderful." Alaika said.

"I agree." Luke said, and smiled, laying himself down beside his wife. "I didn't know you could talk so dirty to me."

"I have several surprising things…" Alaika said.

"And I will be honored to see them all." Luke said, kissing his wife's lips gently.

"Oh, I will show them all to you." Alaika said as she nested herself in the blankets on the bed, close to her husband. She quickly fell asleep of the soreness she was feeling.

Luke slipped his arms around Alaika's sleeping form, burying his face in her long black hair. He whispered a 'goodnight' and an 'I love you' in her ear before he fell asleep.

* * *

**_So... how was this? _****_Please leave a review!_**

**_BTW, I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while, I have been pretty busy._**

**_-Gryffindorgirl746_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: _**Pregnant_  
_**

_**Sorry that I've been gone for so long, BUT IT'S NOT DEAD YET!**_

* * *

It had been 6 months since she married, and Alaika was happier than she had ever been in her life. Her marriage had brought nothing else but good things in her life. She had a new family now, and everything was better. She had been shopping with her sister Syal on a sunny summer Saturday in July, and when they were done, they sat down on a café terrace in the sun and just chatted about their new lives. They weren't aware that 2 women from Jefferson, a brunette and a blondine, were watching them from the table next to them, drinking tea.

"Hey, Mackenzie. Aren't that women over there your daughters?" the brunette asked.

The blondine, Mackenzie, looked at the younger women chatting. "Y-y-yes Sana, that are Syal and Alaika, my daughters." she said, looking sadly.

"You said you had some news for me when we left your house, now I'm curious." Syal said.

"Well, you're not going to believe me." Alaika said, smiling. "I found out this morning that I'm expecting a baby."

The brunette, Sana Rods néé Antilles, Jagged's younger sister, looked with open mouth and eyes from Mackenzie's daughters to Mackenzie. "Your blackhead daughter is pregnant?" she asked.

"I didn't even know she had a boyfriend." Mackenzie replied, staring shocked at her daughters.

"Are you serious?" Syal asked with a smile on her face. "Oh my god, did you tell Luke already?"

"This Luke guy must be her boyfriend." Sana concluded. "Probably just as ugly and dumb as she is."

"I told him when he left for his work, he was so excited to become a father again that he was jumping up and down and cuddled me way tighter than he normally does." Alaika replied, smiling as well.

"My daughter has another child with that man?" Mackenzie asked.

"How far are you? And how did you found out?" Syal asked.

"I had pain in my underbelly, so I sought on the internet what the problem was, and being pregnant was one of the options. I had already bought a pregnancy test yesterday and I tested it this morning, and it was positive, and the test said I'm 4 weeks far." Alaika replied.

"My god, I think I'm going to cry…" Syal said and held her hands under her eyes.

"You know Syal, Luke will soon come." Alaika said.

"He's coming to this café?" Syal asked.

"Yup, he'll be here in a few minutes if he didn't end up in a traffic jam." Alaika replied.

"I haven't seen Luke since your wedding." Syal said. "I was too busy with my own love life and Fabian's custody, his father's family claims it."

Sana and Mackenzie looked at each other with open mouths.

"Your blackhead daughter is MARRIED?!" Sana asked in shock.

"I cannot believe it…" Mackenzie said.

"Who can this man be, who can love such an ugly girl?" Sana asked.

"Which reminds me, you're dating Zeb, am I right or not?" Alaika asked.

"Yeah, Zeb is truly amazing, he loves Fabian like his own, he'd be devastated if I lose the custody case." Syal replied.

"Don't give up the fight, not yet. Am I able to help you?" Alaika asked.

"There's not much you can do, except for making up defenses against the allegations Gidean's family is throwing around." Syal replied.

"What are the allegations then?" Alaika asked.

"That I'm too unstable to care for a child, that a parent shouldn't be alone because a child needs both a mother figure and a father figure." Syal replied. "And more of that sort of stuff."

"Well, practically you're not alone. You have a boyfriend who loves your son, as for the instability, you just had a hard time behind your back with father's supremacy believes." Alaika replied. "Did that help?"

"Actually, yes. I can use that in the court room, plus it is the truth." Syal said.

Sana and Mackenzie saw a handsome blonde haired man with clear sky blue eyes walking over the terrace, a red haired boy on his arm, making his way to Syal and Alaika.

Alaika turned around to see the man, smiled and stood up, while Syal just waved.

"Luke! There you are!" Alaika said as she kissed and hugged the blonde man.

"That man doesn't know what beauty is, he has a blackhead wife and a redhead son he's holding like he loves it!" Sana snapped in a whisper.

"Hello beautiful, how are you and the baby?" Luke asked.

"We're both fine, don't worry." Alaika replied as she kissed Luke's cheek.

"Am I gonna have a brother or a sister?" the redhead boy asked.

"We cannot tell, we're able to tell you in 4 months." Alaika said as she took the redhead boy from Luke's arm.

"I hope it will be a girl, and just as beautiful as her mother." Luke said, striking Alaika's right cheek with his left hand. "She'll have a grandfather, a father, 2 uncles, a big brother and 2 cousins to protect her against the wrong kind of boys."

"I'm not that beautiful." Alaika said.

"You are Alaika, just stop denying that fact. Why else do you think men are so jealous to me? Look around you, and you'll see, you're the most beautiful woman in this world, never let anybody tell you're not. And those who do, are the ugly ones themselves. Never forget who do say you're beautiful." Luke spoke with a caring voice.

"Humph, sympathy." Sana mumbled.

Mackenzie kept looking at the man who married her youngest daughter, the daughter that was actually not even Jagged's. She had been abused by her husband early in marriage, before she gave life to Syal. Mackenzie had tried to be loyal, but Jagged cheated on her, so she decided on revenge. Alaika's father had left Alaika in her as a sign to Jagged that it was over between him and Mackenzie.

But instead of getting a divorce, Jagged started to abuse Alaika the way he had abused her. Mackenzie had been so scared for her husband that she couldn't do anything for her daughter. She had never loved Jagged, she had only loved her children and she still did, no matter what they were and who they were married with.

Alaika's husband was a handsome young man and seemed to treat Alaika very well. He was what a father should be, exited when his wife told him they were having a baby.

Alaika's father had just reacted like that, all thrilled he was going to have a child.

Mackenzie told him after they decided to stay with each other, even if Mackenzie's family found out she was having an affair.

"Oh, Syal, before I forget to mention," Luke began. "Zeb is waiting for you to pick you up and take everything that you bought. Me and Alaika are going to look what we can buy later on for our baby."

"Thanks Luke! See you later sis, and good luck with your baby!" Syal said as she picked up the bags of the things she bought and went away.

"You come with me, my lady?" Luke gracefully asked.

"Of course." Alaika replied and reached out for her bags with her free hand.

"Let me carry them." Luke said, and grabbed the bags for his wife.

As Alaika went, Mackenzie decided to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Sana asked.

"I… uh… need to visit an old friend of mine in the city." Mackenzie said, smiling. "It can take a while, and I don't think you want to leave Pete waiting."

"Yeah, sure." Sana said, her eyes narrowing in suspiciousness.

Mackenzie just walked away, she didn't care that Sana didn't believe her. It was partly true, because she was indeed going to visit someone in the city. But this someone wasn't an old friend like she said, Mackenzie was going to her boyfriend, Alaika's father.

* * *

_**Read &amp; Review please!  
**_

_**Thanks for reading this!**_

_**-Gryffindorgirl746**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: _**What The Reality of an Identity can Change in a Life**

_**This chap may get u confused, so ask me questions when you don't understand!**_

* * *

Mackenzie arrived at her boyfriend's address: Aqua Square 201, the apartment next to the one where Tendau Bendon was killed on the night of 21 April 2015.

Tendau Bendon had lived on number 200 and had seen Mackenzie a lot, and he had always greeted her with kindness.

Mackenzie had been shocked when Jagged told her that Iella, her EX daughter-in-law, had killed him, just because he wanted to welcome retired JEDI from this new NFSBI agency in the Senate and Parliament. She'd been silently relieved when Iella had been arrested by Alaika and that Wedge decided to divorce from her right there.

Mackenzie knocked on the door of apartment 201, which was opened only 10 seconds later by her boyfriend: Bail Antilles, the former Senator of Alderaan.

Bail was in no way related to the Corellian Antilles family she was married into.

"Macy! I'm so happy to see you!" Bail exclaimed, kissing her straight on her lips.

"Hello Bail." Mackenzie softly said when he let go of her lips, looking seductively at him.

Bail pulled her inside and closed the door behind him. "What made you decide to come? Is Jagged being an asshole again?" he asked.

"I've come to tell that I saw our daughter today." Mackenzie replied.

"Our Alaika? How was she?" Bail asked.

"She looked extremely happy, and from what I overheard her telling Syal, she has no reason to be sad." Mackenzie replied.

"I'm at least happy to know my daughter is still happy, I haven't seen her since the death of Tendau, when she was here to question me about him as a federal agent with that Ezra Bridger." Bail said.

"I don't know an Ezra Bridger, but there's still other news." Mackenzie said.

"What is there more to tell?" Bail asked with a questioning face.

"Alaika recently married, and she's already a month pregnant." Mackenzie replied, taking Bail's hands.

Bail's eyes wided. "WHAT!?" he yelled in shock. "My girl is married?! And I'm going to be a grandfather!?"

"Ssssssshhh!" Mackenzie shushed him, putting her right index finger on Bail's lips. "No one may hear this." and gave him a kiss.

Bail kissed her back, cupping her face during the kiss.

When their lips parted Mackenzie smiled. "So, what do you say? Shall we pay a visit to our daughter and our son-in-law to tell them the truth?" she asked.

"Well, I want them to know before my grandchild is born, but telling the truth is never easy, especially to your own flesh and blood." Bail said.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Mackenzie asked.

"I meant it as a yes."

* * *

They went with Bail's car, a white Roll's Royce, to the address Mackenzie had snatched from Jagged's book 'People Who I May Need To Get Killed'.

Jagged indeed kept a book with people who had to be killed when he would take over. This, of course, was just a wild fantasy. Jagged would never be able to take over America and get the Supremacy system pushed in all communities.

It was the address of Luke Skywalker, Alaika's husband, Mackenzie remembered. Underneath the address, she read that this man was a JEDI and the son of the very popular Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala of Naboo.

"This son-in-law of mine is the grandson of my old friend Ruwee? I hope the kid has his gracefulness and discipline." Bail said.

"Senator Amidala married an U.S. Marshall, so I do think he has discipline. Alaika looked very happy when she was with him, kinda like the happiness I feel when I'm with you." Mackenzie said.

Bail wrapped his arms around Mackenzie. "You've seen him? What did he look like?" he asked on a curious tone.

"He was a very handsome young man, pretty muscled from what I saw, blonde hair, blue eyes, a warm smile, someone Wedge would approve of." Mackenzie replied.

"I hope your son took care of my daughter for me, otherwise I'll go tell him the truth." Bail said.

"Believe me, Wedge is someone who takes brotherly protection seriously." Mackenzie said.

"I can only count upon your words, I've never met the boy." Bail said.

They arrived at the address only a minute later, and Mackenzie recognized Wedge's car, which meant that Wedge was there too, probably with his daughters.

"We can wait." Bail said as he saw Mackenzie's face.

"I have to tell Alaika that you're her father, and that she's not related to my asshole husband in any way possible." Mackenzie said and opened the door on the street side and walked right up to the front door, but she had her doubts again when her hand was near the doorbell.

"I'm with you Macy, don't worry." Bail said.

"Alaika will probably resend me, I didn't do anything to protect her against the wraith of my husband." Mackenzie said, nearly starting to cry.

"Maybe telling her he abused you too will help, it's natural to fear the man who always hit you, she might understand if she inherited my temper." Bail said.

Mackenzie then pushed the doorbell.

The door was opened by a small boy with fire red hair who didn't look older as 3. "Who are you?" he asked with a careful but very cute voice.

It was the same boy that Mackenzie had seen on the arm of Alaika's husband.

"We've come for Alaika, we need to tell her something." Bail said.

"Mamma!" the boy yelled. "There are two persons for you!"

"I already have a grandson?" Bail asked, looking at Mackenzie, who shagged her shoulders and mouthed an 'I don't know' at him.

"I'm coming!" a female voice said and Alaika came into the hallway, dressed in a short black leather dress, freezing when she saw Mackenzie.

"Uh… I go back to Myri!" the redhead boy quickly said and sprinted out of the hallways, shutting the door behind him.

"Alaika…" Mackenzie said.

"Save it, mother. Why are you suddenly here, and who is this man who'se hand you're holding?" Alaika asked, clearly angry enough to suddenly close the door right before their noses.

"I… we need to tell you something." Mackenzie replied, hanging her head down.

"Well, if it's so important you came all way here then…" Alaika started.

"Jagged is not your father." Mackenzie said, her head still down.

"What?" Alaika said, taking a step back.

"I cheated on Jagged with the man beside me, he is your father." Mackenzie said, slowly lifting her head to look at Alaika. "His name is Bail Antilles, he was formerly the Senator of Alderaan. He has been my boyfriend since I was 18."

"Mom, you were already married by that time." Alaika said. "Now I'm confused."

"I know, but Jagged was not a great husband. He hit me as well, from the day after our marriage to the day Syal was born. I was too afraid to do anything against Jagged when he hit you, scared he would start to hit me as well." Mackenzie said.

"Why didn't you just give me to my real father?" Alaika asked, pointing at Bail.

"I honestly tell you I'm not smart, I didn't know how to get you away or somehow fake your death so that Jagged believed you were truly death." Mackenzie replied.

"Well, you could've asked my real father and his family. I know President Organa is quite brilliant." Alaika said.

"Told you I wasn't smart." Mackenzie said.

Alaika sighed. "Well, if you were indeed hit, I can understand you feared him. In that case, let me help you overcome the fear and show me your memories." she said.

"How can I show my memories to you?" Mackenzie asked. "They're in my head, and I am smart enough to not make holo-photos of how I cheat on Jagged."

"I'm Force-Sensitive, I can enter someone's mind to find images that show the truth." Alaika replied.

Bail suddenly had a big smile on his face.

"Why're you're smiling like that?" Alaika asked as she let them in.

"I'm happy to hear that my only child is a very gifted child." Bail said, but his smile faded in a face that said 'awkward'. "Uh… can I cuddle you?"

"If you're indeed my dad, you can." Alaika replied.

Bail got happy again and cuddled Alaika when Mackenzie closed the door.

"Come, I introduce you to my family." Alaika said and opened the door to the spacious living room.

The blonde man that Mackenzie recognized as Alaika's husband Luke was sitting in a spacious leaning chair, dressed in black leather. She recognized her own son and daughter as well, sitting on a couch, Syal sitting next to a big male humanoid with a pink skin, greenish hair and yellow eyes dressed in a yellow-green armor which species she didn't recognize. The humanoid had his right arm wrapped around Syal's shoulders and was cradling little Fabian with his left. There were two other human males in the room as well, one older looking brunette man with light blue eyes dressed in a green armor and a younger man with black hair and dark blue eyes dressed in an orange-yellow suit.

"Mom?" Syal asked with a questioning face.

Wedge didn't say anything, he just glared at her.

"Wedge, it's okay." Alaika said.

Wedge just rolled his eyes and looked to the garden.

"Wedge!" Alaika strictly said.

"What?" Wedge asked. "How can you forgive her after she did nothing to protect you?"

"I have been beaten by Jagged as well, I was afraid." Mackenzie replied.

"And who is he?" Wedge asked, glaring at Bail.

"Jagged wasn't a loyal man, so I decided to cheat on him." Mackenzie replied. "I actually hoped Jagged would get the signal when I got pregnant with Alaika, but apparently, he's too stupid to forget that both of us only carry genes for blonde and brown haired children. He really believed Alaika was his!"

"Huh?" Syal asked.

"Alaika is my biological daughter, and only a half-sibling of you." Bail replied.

"And who are you?" Wedge asked.

"Bail Antilles, former Senator of Alderaan." Bail replied. "And no, I'm not related to Jagged Antilles in any possibility, there is no way."

"He's not lying." Luke said.

"How are you so sure?" Wedge asked.

"I can only feel honesty coming through the Force from both of them." Luke replied.

"But to be sure, we need to see their memories." the young black haired male said.

"That was actually my idea already Ezra." Alaika said and laughed. "You read my mind."

The black haired male, Ezra, smiled.

"Please, sit down." Luke said kindly.

Mackenzie and Bail both sat down.

"Now, close your eyes, and focus on the memories that prove what you just said. I know it might be hard to remember, but it is for the best." Luke said.

Mackenzie closed their eyes, holding Bail's hand.

"Do not resist as we reach out." Luke said.

Then, Mackenzie felt 5 different persons in her head.

* * *

_Mackenzie was sitting on the stone stairs before her High School: Benner's High School in Washington D.C. And she was crying. Mackenzie was 18 and already 5 years married to a man she didn't even love!_

_"Hey, are you okay?" a friendly male voice asked._

_Mackenzie felt a kind hand on her shoulder. "Not really." she replied._

_The owner of the voice sat down next to her._

_Mackenzie looked at the male next to her, seeing his kind face._

_The male looked very kind and harmless, and pretty handsome as well. He had short black hair and warm brown eyes, dressed in Alderanian white clothes with orange stiches on the jacket. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying." he said, took her hand and kissed her knuckles._

_Mackenzie felt flattered, Jagged never said such a thing, and he would never ever kiss her knuckles._

_The male had probably spotted her wedding band already, cause he looked sad._

_"I'm Mackenzie, and you are?" Mackenzie asked._

_"Bail, Bail Antilles. I'm from Alderaan. Don't connect me with the Corellian Antilles family." the male replied._

_"Sure I wouldn't, you're in no way related to them." Mackenzie said._

_"You know them?" Bail asked._

_"I'm married to Jagged Antilles, but he treats me like scrap!" Mackenzie replied with disgust. "And I'm supposed to bear his children!"_

_"No one should ever treat a lady like scrap, especially a beautiful one like you should be taken care of and give her what she wants." Bail said. _

_"Thank you, for calling me beautiful and all." Mackenzie said. "Jagged never does."_

_"I know how to treat a lady." Bail said. "And if you ever need someone to forget that horrible husband of yours, know that I'm always available."_

_"You know, Jagged is a real cheater." Mackenzie started, her voice getting dirty._

_Bail looked at her like he already understood her. "Shall we find a safe place for it?" he asked, winking at her with both his eyebrows._

_Mackenzie giggled as she went with Bail into the school, finding a toilet for invalids._

_"How far do you want to go?" Bail asked as he locked the door, pulling Mackenzie against his body._

_"Very far." Mackenzie replied as she took Bail's jacket off, throwing it into a corner right before she kissed him, pushing him against the door._

_"You are in charge of this." Bail said and pulled out his shirt, revealing his muscled chest, throwing it in the same corner as his jacket._

_Mackenzie smiled at that, now she would at least have her revenge on Jagged and maybe a man she would really love in the future. She stripped her own shirt, showing off her bruised but still beautiful torso._

_"That man of yours is truly disgusting." Bail said as he saw her scars. "I can treat you way better than him."_

_"Show me then, if you know how to treat a lady…" Mackenzie said._

_Bail leaned down and kissed Mackenzie while holding her tight._

_Mackenzie already knew Bail was way more of a gentleman than Jagged. She laid her left hand in his neck and stripped off Bail's pants and her own skirt._

_"Hmm, this far already when you meet a guy the first time?" Bail asked, taking off her bra._

_"You agreed." Mackenzie said. "Now, turn me on."_

* * *

"We've seen enough." Alaika said.

Mackenzie opened her eyes.

"What did you show them?" Bail asked.

"Our meeting." Mackenzie replied.

"One more thing, to be sure that sir Bail Antilles is truly my biological father, I want to do a DNA-test." Alaika said.

"That won't be a problem." Bail said. "One question, is that boy that opened the door your son?"

Everyone laughed, including Alaika.

"No." Alaika replied while laughing. "Ben is my stepson, Luke had a wife before me, arranged marriage, she was the mother."

"I hadn't even met Alaika back then." Luke said. "I met Alaika when my son was 2 years old, divorced shortly after. My ex-wife is back in Los Angeles in Byss with her parents."

"And how long are you two married?" Bail asked.

"Half a year by now." Alaika replied and sat down with her husband, kissing him on the cheek.

"You know, I'm curious what your son is doing with my daughter in that tree house." Wedge said, out of nothing.

"Oh, probably nothing special." Syal said, grinning from ear to ear.

Mackenzie and Bail looked at each other with questioning faces.

* * *

_**Review please! And thanks for reading!**_

_**-Gryffindorgirl746**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: _**Father or Not?**

_**This is the next chap!**_

_**R&amp;R!**_

* * *

The whole family was waiting in the Skywalker House, waiting for the blood test Bail and Alaika did at the local hospital 2 weeks ago, just after Bail claimed that Alaika was his biological daughter and a love product between him and Mackenzie.

If what he claimed was true, Bail would make his daughter and future grandchildren his heirs to the Alderanian Antilles family fortune.

"What do you hope?" Luke asked. He was sitting on his wife's right side, left arm over her shoulders and right arm on her thigh.

"I hope I'm indeed not that madman's daughter, even though it wouldn't make me a full sister to Wedge and Syal." Alaika replied.

The telephone was lying in front of her on the table, waiting for the outcome of the test.

Mackenzie was sitting next to Bail on the sofa, holding each other's hands. Kanan, Hera and Ezra were sitting in chairs they had moved from the kitchen to the living room. Syal and Zeb were present with both baby Gideon and the 1-and-a-half-year-old Fabian. Wedge was there as well, without Myri and Syal, because they had to go to school. Ben was at school as well.

Then, the phone rang. It said the hospital was calling, according to the number on the phone.

Alaika picked up as quick as she could. "With Alaika Skywalker." she said.

Everyone present held their breaths, each hoping their own beliefs.

"Ah, Mrs. Skywalker, your test results are as I say positive." the female doctor on the other side of the line told. "Which means you are indeed the daughter of Mr. Bail Antilles, my congrats on finding your biological father."

"Thanks doctor." Alaika happily said.

"No problem, goodbye Mrs. Skywalker." the doctor said and hang up.

Alaika did as well.

"What did she say?" Bail asked, he was extremely nervous!

"It was positive." Alaika replied.

"Yes!" Bail said and twirled his daughter around. "I am so happy!"

Mackenzie was smiling when she saw Bail and Alaika that happy.

Wedge was smiling as well, a little sad that Alaika wasn't his full sister, but still happy for her because she was now no longer bound to Jefferson, since she was not the child from a man from Jefferson.

"Congratulations Sir Antilles." Syal said.

The members of Alaika's team were hugging Alaika, since she was very much a sister to them all. It was normal for a team to be close, especially when all have been through so much during their youth, something that made them want to become people who could handle everything and solve every problem.

Luke stood up. "Well, can I expect an interrogation? Since you're Alaika's father." he asked.

"You've been a true gentleman all the time, and I trust on it that my stepson has interrogated you already." Bail replied.

"Huh? Stepson?" Wedge asked.

"I plan on divorcing Jagged and marry Bail within 2 months." Mackenzie replied. "We hadn't told you yet because we don't know what to do. I don't want Jagged to see Bail at any cost, he will get angry and kill Bail immediately, or get him killed."

"Mom, I've read about this very Old Law." Alaika said and walked over to the closet with books, taking out a dusty old book with raffled pages that were brown on the edges. The cover was recently restored and in golden decoration letters stood: **_'Laws by Force-Sensitive Love Babies'_**.

"What does it say?" Mackenzie asked.

"Well, if the father approves that his child is Force-Sensitive, the parents should get married. All because a Force-Sensitive child should be legitimate by all means." Alaika replied, showing the page where it was written to her parents.

"But this is perfect!" Bail said, hugging his daughter, who fell on his lap. "I am truly proud of you Ali, what father wouldn't want a smart and courageous daughter?"

"I can think of someone…" Alaika said.

"Alaika." Mackenzie started. "After I've divorced Jagged through this law, we're never going to talk about him anymore and everything that would remind me of him will be burned. I want that guy out of my life, forever and ever. And I'm however moving in with Bail, a divorce or not."

"How are you going to do that'" Wedge asked.

"I'm letting my stuff 'disappear'." Mackenzie replied with an evil smile.

"Need help?" Syal asked.

"Sure, I can use some help…" Mackenzie replied, the evil smile still there.

* * *

**_So..._**

**_What do you think of this chap? Is it good or bad?_**

**_Let me know in your review!_**

**_School is starting again, so it will take a while for me to update again._**

**_Goodbye and I hope till soon!_**

**_-Gryffindorgirl746_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17:_** Happy Family Together?**

* * *

_Custody of Fabian Giddean Danu_

_Washington Court, courtroom 5, 31 July 2016_

* * *

"This custody case is opened." the judge said. "Prosecutor, what is your statement?"

"The father's family should get the custody of the young Fabian Danu, and be raised in Kuat to become the next Senator of the district." the prosecutor, a tall man with short white blonde hair and greyish eyes, said.

"Your defenses?" the judge asked.

"Well, the mother of the young one is untraditional and emotionally unstable, she can be a big threat to the child. Do you want him to be beaten?" the prosecutor asked, looking at the jury and the judge. "There's a lot going on in Jefferson, where the mother lives, like the father's murder, and they possibly prepare the murder of the young one!"

"Objection!" Alaika called as she stood up.

"Allowed." the judge said.

The prosecutor groaned before he sat down on his place with the father's family.

Alaika stepped forward. "There may have happened cruel things in Jefferson, but my sister has been a victim of the beating as well, like I was. She has gone through a lot, and her only hold-on was her son since she had nobody left to care for her. Ms. Antilles is still recovering from the physical and mental abuses, and this recovering can take a while, but she needs someone to hold on to. And a child can be a great help to recover faster and become stable again. And I understand that you want young Fabian to be raised to the Danu traditions, but taking the child fully from a mother? Would you really want that?" Alaika asked, looking to the father's family first, before turning to the judge and the jury. "I rather vote for a shared custody, or we can make arrangements. Like that Ms. Antilles will be living in Kuat to raise her son there, and that you can help her to raise him to your traditions so he can be that next Senator you want him to be. We can try everything, but don't you dare to take a child fully from its mother, cause a child always needs its mother for support and lean on in difficult times."

"Tell your last defenses please," the judge said. "before the jury will decide."

"A mother should not be separated from her child, cause the love of a child will lead to a good future and a fast full recovery." Alaika said and sat down.

The public prosecutor stood up and told his last line: "I still believe that this family is unfit to care for the young Danu heir, because of their untraditional beliefs and we don't know if we can trust these people."

The jury went into the room next to them, together with the judge.

"How much chance do we have?" Zeb asked, his eyes stood sad.

"According to their defenses, which were not so great, I think we have about 90% chance of winning this case." Alaika replied.

"I don't want to lose Fabian." Syal said, leaning against Zeb's chest to hide her tears.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Alaika said, holding her sister's shoulders.

The jury and the judge came already back.

"This soon?" Zeb asked, raising one of his furry eyebrows.

"This can't be good." Syal said, every single bone in her body filled with fear.

"We're about to find out." Alaika said and stood up, just like the prosecutor.

A strict looking woman from the jury came forward.

"Jury, come with the verdict." the judge said.

The woman coughed a few times and looked on the paper. "We, as the jury of this case, have decided to give the custody of Fabian Giddean Danu to…" she said.

The prosecutor for the Kuat 'Royals', Igor Jacobs, smiled with confidence and looked at the defender from the mother's family. The defender was a young lady in her beginning 20ies, there was no way she was a lawyer.

And if she was, she was older than she looked like.

If he hadn't been married yet, Igor might have lured her into a closet to have sex with this beautiful lady, if the lady herself hadn't been married. Igor had seen the lady wearing a golden band around her finger with some exotic pure white stone in it. Either she or her husband was very rich, Igor guessed it had to be the lady's husband.

"… Syal Mackenzie Antilles and her family, congratulations." the woman finished.

Syal gasped.

"Told you we had the most chance of winning." Alaika said.

"Thank you so much sis!" Syal cried, hugging her sister.

"It's no problem Syal. You and Zeb go, I need to tell Luke and Wedge." Alaika said.

"Where are the boys even?" Syal asked.

"Probably at Constitution Garden, the military part." Alaika replied. "I see you later, bye!" and she left the courtroom, ignoring the angry stares of Giddean Danu's family and the 'fallen-in-love' gaze from the prosecutor.

* * *

_Divorce between Jagged Denson Antilles &amp; Mackenzie Yenta Gazoras_

_Civilian State Bureau in Washington, desk 55, divorce section, 4 August 2016_

* * *

Alaika was together with both her father and mother at the Civilian State Bureau, the same Bureau where her mother's marriage had been sealed decades ago.

"Can I help you?" the blondine lady behind desk 55 asked. She looked like she was in her mid 40ies and never had a child, she was that thin.

"Yes, I want a divorce." Mackenzie said.

"Of course, just a minute." the lady said and went away to a closet where she took a pile of papers out. Attached to the papers was a set of pictures.

Mackenzie flinched when she saw the pictures and the papers.

"You just need to fill in the papers, your husband as well." the lady said.

"My mother doesn't need to fill them in." Alaika said.

"Sorry, but she has to. Both parties have to agree on it." the lady said.

"The marriage will be broken through the rule of article 90 in the old book of laws called _'Laws by Force-Sensitive Love Babies'_." Alaika said. "And the rule states:_ 'If the father approves that his child is Force-Sensitive, the parents should get married. All because a Force-Sensitive child should be legitimate by all means.'_."

"Those laws are not accepted anymore, that was during the early times of America." the lady said.

"And I've read that this rule is in the new law books as well. Since I'm not the daughter of the man my mother is married to, I'm a bastard by law." Alaika said. "And because I am Force-Sensitive, my mother has to marry my biological father, the man next to me."

The lady eyed Alaika suspicious as she took the wedding contract out of the pile, placing the stamp 'declined' with red ink on it, and changed it in the computer. "Now, if the rule still stands, when are you planning the marriage?" the lady asked.

"Within two months," Mackenzie replied. "if that's possible of course."

"It is possible…" the lady told.

"Great! It's all solved!" Mackenzie happily said. "Thank you for your time!"

With that said Mackenzie, Bail and Alaika walked out of the building.

The lady behind the desk grumbled as she filled all the divorce papers, putting it under 'Law Protection' and went away when everything was done.

"I need to warn Jagged…" the lady said as she stepped into her car, driving to the neighborhood she lived in: Jefferson.

Olivia Edison was one of the less well-known people in the village, barely anyone knew her, except for the major: Jagged Antilles.

When Olivia stopped in front of the major's house, she already saw him through the glass window. And when she came into the house, Olivia was immediately greeted.

"Ah, Ms. Olivia Edison, why do I owe you this pleasure?" major Antilles asked, winking at her in a flirty way.

Olivia knew the major was a hell of a cheater, but no woman from the neighborhood could resist a man with the perfect colours with a decent ancestry. She sighed. "Sir, your wife is divorcing you." Olivia replied, her head down.

"And she needs my signature on it?" major Antilles asked.

Olivia bit her lip. "Not anymore." she replied.

"What?! How…?" major Jagged asked, but he couldn't say more, he was speechless.

"She threw it on some old law, that blackhead Alaika was with her, claiming she was Force-Sensitive and demanded her 'biological' father to be married to Lady Gazoras." Olivia replied as quickly as she could, shrinking in when she said the final words. She expected a hit.

But it didn't came.

"And this law still works?" major Antilles asked instead, on an angry tone.

"Apparently it does, colleagues of mine did prove the law was still active." Olivia asked, not coming out of her shrinked position.

"If Mackenzie indeed cheated on me, she'll have to pay for that." major Antilles said, slamming his fist into the wall before turning to Olivia. "You did a good job in informing me about this, you deserve some… special reward."

And before Olivia knew, she was standing completely naked against the wall, moaning while major Antilles was slamming his dick furiously hard into her, his hands on her hips and his mouth working on one of her breasts. It hurt, a lot, but the pleasure overtook her body and yearned for more.

* * *

Any ideas for the next chap? I'm a little stuck now... Anyone?

Please review!

-AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1


End file.
